Snapshots
by YoominC16
Summary: I will posting all of my wrestling related one-shots here. I hope you enjoy. Chapter 7 summary: After ten years of martial bliss, Seth is convinced that Roman doesn't love him anymore
1. Ambrolleigns

**A/N1: This was inspired by the mini-Shield reunion at payback.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fan fiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. This is fiction._**

 ** _Summary: Happily married couple Roman and Seth Rollins-Reigns find that they share an infatuation with their pool cleaner, Dean Ambrose_**

* * *

A small smirk formed on Seth's face as he stared at his pool cleaner from behind the sliding glass door in the kitchen. He licked his lips as he watched Dean clean the pool in the hot Miami sun. There was just something about him that drove him and his husband wild.

Seth was happily married and deeply in love with his husband of five years, Roman Reigns and Roman was equally in love and happy with Seth. The two never cheated on each other and never had any desire to go outside their marriage, but both of them always felt like something was missing…until they met Dean Ambrose.

Dean came into their lives when Seth's good friend, Randy Orton, recommended Dean's pool cleaning company. Randy said Dean and his workers were very professional and were the best in Miami when it came to cleaning pools. Roman and Seth decided to give them a try because anything would be a step up from their last pool cleaner, who did a half ass job of cleaning their pool.

Roman and Seth paid a visit to Ambrose's office and the couple fell in love with the man as soon as they laid eyes on him. They loved everything about him, his hair, his eyes, his muscled physique. Little did they know both of their minds were spinning to try to come up with excuses to see more the man, but that wouldn't be needed. Dean's company was short on pool cleaners, so he would personally be cleaning the Rollins-Reigns pool and the couple couldn't have signed the contract any faster.

After the first few cleanings, Seth confessed to Roman that he was greatly attracted to Dean. He was embarrassed to admit to his husband that he'd dreamed and masturbated to another man, but he was shocked when Roman confessed he was also attracted to Dean and also had fantasies about the man. The couple discussed their lust for Dean and decided to go about this tactfully.

They'd get to know Dean a bit better, find out if he was into men, find out if he was into them, and then once the summer was over and their contract was up, they'd proposition him. They wanted to wait until the summer was done and the pool was closed to ask Dean about a relationship because if Dean said no, they didn't want any awkwardness because Dean was a great pool cleaner and they didn't want to lose his services this summer.

The plan started out great. They would have short conversations with Dean when they brought him water or lemonade. The conversations lengthened as the summer days and pool cleaning sessions moved along.

Roman or Seth would cook lunch and eventually got Dean to join them. During one of those lunchtime conversations, the couple found out Dean was into guys. Seth made a comment about keeping Dean busy with their dirty pool and keeping him away from his sweetheart. Dean laughed and confessed he didn't have anyone special and hadn't been in a long term relationship since he broke up with boyfriend a year and a half ago.

Finding out Dean was into men was a great victory for the married couple and they continued with the plan, until Roman had a slip up.

When Seth returned home after dealing with an emergency at one of the Crossfit gyms he owned, Roman sat Seth down and told him about sleeping with Dean. Roman explained that he went outside to talk with Dean, he flirted with him to see if he liked him. Dean flirted back and confirmed his attraction for Roman. Roman never meant for things to go that far, he only wanted to flirt with him but before he knew it, he had Dean bent over the patio table and was fucking him so hard that the patio table slid a few inches across the concrete deck.

Seth couldn't be angry with Roman, but he was surprised that Roman slipped up before him. Roman had steel-like discipline that just couldn't be broken. The fact that Dean broke it meant he was something special.

So here Seth was, in the tiniest speedo he could find holding a bottle of water in one hand and sunscreen lotion in the other as he admired Dean from behind the sliding glass door. It was up to him to forge ahead with the plan. They knew he was into men, and that he was attracted to Roman, but he needed to know if he was into him. Seth gathered his thoughts before pulling the door back and walking outside, sliding the door shut behind him.

Dean heard the door slide open and looked up to see Seth coming toward him. Dean had to stop himself from licking his lips as he watched Seth approach him, wearing the smallest grey speedo he'd ever seen. Seth's hair was pulled back in a high bun, so Dean could clearly see all of Seth's facial features. Dean's eyes left Seth's face and trailed down his body. Seth's body was just as hot as Roman's, but in a different way. While Roman was built heavier and more muscled, Seth was leaner in his muscles. Dean's eyes went further down and he could clearly see Seth's bulge in the tiny speedo, but quickly tore his eyes away from it before Seth could catch him staring.

"Hey, you looked thirsty." Seth said with a smile and handed Dean the water. Dean smiled as he took the bottle from Seth.

"Thanks." Dean said and twisted off the bottle cap and took a sip. "It feels hotter than normal today."

"Yeah." Seth agreed as he admired Dean's face. "But it's a great day for tanning…" Seth trailed off and then an idea hit him as he watched Dean take another sip from the bottle. "Yeah, I normally tan naked but I didn't think it was appropriate since you were out here." Seth said and Dean choked on his water at the mention of Seth being naked.

"Not a fan of tan lines?" Dean questioned and Seth nodded. "Well don't let me stop you." Dean added and Seth gave him another smile before going over to the lounge chair. Seth laid down on his stomach and turned his face away from Dean and closed his eyes to relax.

Dean stared at Seth's body as he dipped the pool cleaning net into the pool. He couldn't believe he was here lusting after Seth when he already slept with his husband. He couldn't believe how much of a slut he'd become, but the married couple drove him crazy. Since the moment he laid eyes on them, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed with both of them but he could see how in love they were with one another so he figured he never had a chance.

He was surprised when Roman began flirting with and he was even more surprised when Roman kissed, and then threw him over the patio table and fucked him. Dean would love to do the same to Seth. He looked at Seth's supple ass and imagined how tight it would feel around his cock. Dean jumped out of his thoughts when he saw Seth shifting in the lounge chair. Dean quickly looked down at the pool and started to scoop leaves out as Seth turned his head to watch Dean.

Seth frowned when saw that Dean wasn't watching him. He was practically naked and Dean was paying him no mine. Seth smirked as another idea formed in his mind. He knew how to get some attention from Dean. Seth reached down and slipped off his speedo, lifting his hips so he could easily slide it off. Seth laid the speedo on the side of the lounge chair and grabbed the sunscreen he laid on the ground next to the lounge chair.

"Hey Dean!" Seth called out and Dean looked over at Seth to see him laying naked in the chair. Dean gulped as he saw Seth's naked bottom on display. He felt his cock twitch in his pants and he cursed himself for getting so excited by Seth's body. "I hate to be a bother, but can you get my back?" Seth asked sweetly and Dean nodded.

"Sure." Dean said and laid the pool net on the ground before walking over to Seth. He took the lotion from Seth hand, letting his fingers run across Seth's hot skin, before moving around the chair.

Seth opened his legs and Dean kneeled between them. He popped the top on the lotion, squeezed some into his hands before rubbing them together and rubbing the lotion on Seth's back. He started at Seth's shoulders, rubbing the lotion in, before slowly moving down the rest of Seth's back, tracing Seth's back tattoo with his fingertips. Dean could hear the younger man purring underneath him, Dean looked to his face saw that Seth's eyes were closed. It seemed like he was enjoying this. As Dean's hands traveled lower and lower, Seth made no motions to stop the man.

Dean picked up the lotion and put more on his hands before shifting so he could rub the lotion into the back of Seth's legs. As Dean rubbed up Seth's legs, he stared at Seth's delicious ass. It was like it was calling out to him, begging him to touch it. Dean bit his bottom lip as he let his fingertips ghost of Seth's butt. When Seth said nothing, Dean went for it, rubbing the lotion on Seth's butt.

Seth let out a little moan as Dean grabbed his butt. He could feel Dean spreading his cheeks and he swore he felt one of Dean's fingers slide over his entrance. Seth rolled his hips back into Dean's hands and moaned a bit louder so Dean could hear it and know his actions were welcomed.

Dean opened Seth's cheeks and got a good look at Seth's entrance. He looked tight and hot and Dean could only imagine what he tasted like. Dean pressed one of his fingers to Seth's entrance, but quickly pulled back. Dean soon wished he hadn't when he heard Seth moan. Seth liked this, he wanted this. Dean smiled and pulled his hands back from Seth's body. "Do you want me to get your front?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Seth struggled to get out. Dean slid off the lounge chair so Seth could turn on to his back before settling between Seth's legs again. Seth looked up at Dean with a smile on his face, proudly displaying his body and semi-erect cock. There was on same in the smirk on Seth's face.

Dean put more lotion on his hand and rubbed it into Seth's arms as Seth closed his eyes to enjoy Dean's touches. Dean moved from Seth's arms to his chest, pinching Seth's nipples and hearing him moan before moving down Seth's body, rubbing the lotion into his stomach and moving on to legs, purposely ignoring Seth's cock. Dean rubbed the lotion on Seth's legs before moving up to his inner thighs. Dean picked up Seth's left leg and threw over his shoulder so he could better see Seth's entrance. Dean reached down and let his finger rub at Seth's entrance before pushing inside of Seth. He then took his other hand and started to stroke Seth's cock.

"Oh fuck." Seth swore as his eyes quickly opened and he stared up at Dean. Seth reached up and grabbed Dean, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Seth pushed his tongue in Dean's mouth to taste him as Dean pushed another finger inside of Seth to stretch him more. Seth moaned into the kiss as he felt Dean's fingers press against his prostate. Seth pulled back from the kiss and looked into Dean's eyes before he spoke.

"Take off your pants and fuck me." Seth demanded breathlessly and Dean pulled away from Seth, slipping his fingers out carefully, before standing up and talking off his pants. His pants were off in record time and he was back between Seth's legs. Seth bent his knees and held his legs up so Dean could fuck him. Dean gripped the base of his cock and pressed inside of Seth.

"Fuck." The both moaned as Dean bottomed out inside of Seth. Dean bent down and kissed Seth, giving Seth time to adjust, before he sat up and started to thrust in and out of Seth. Seth closed his eyes and gripped Dean's hips as he felt Dean's cock hit his prostate. Dean wasn't as big as Roman, but the slight curve in his cock allowed Dean to hit Seth's prostate with every thrust. Needless to say, Seth was drowning in pleasure.

Dean closed his eyes and slowed down a bit so he could really enjoy this. He figured this would be the last time he'd fuck Seth, so he wanted to savor every moment…like he'd savored his time with Roman. He figured Roman and Seth would come to him, separately of course, and tell him about how them sleeping together was a "mistake" or a "lapse in judgment" or a "moment of weakness" and that it could never happen again. Dean would finish out his contract here, but they wouldn't resign and that would be the last he would see of the Rollins-Reigns family.

Seth's moans underneath him broke Dean out of his deep thoughts and he sped up his thrust to hear Seth moan louder. Dean opened his eyes after a few minutes to look down at Seth's flustered face, but a movement off to the side caught his eyes. Dean turned his head and his jaw dropped when he saw Roman's eyes looking back at him.

"Oh fuck." He mumbled so only him and Seth could hear. Seth heard the curse and opened his eyes. It didn't sound like a curse of pleasure, it sounded like something else. Seth turned his head to see what Dean was staring at and a smile formed on his face when he saw Roman staring at them. He could see the tent forming in Roman's pants and the lust in his eyes.

"You said you were going to be in the office until three." Seth said. Roman worked as an investment banker and he said he would be in the office until three with his clients.

"I had a client cancel." Roman said. "You said you were only going to talk to him." Roman added and Seth shrugged.

"You said the same thing." Seth hit back and Roman nodded in agreement. He couldn't argue with that statement.

"Wait, what?" Dean asked, confused as to what was happening. He didn't understand why Roman wasn't kicking his ass right now.

Roman chuckled and dropped his briefcase on the ground. He took of his suit jacket and laid it on the patio table along with his tie. Roman walked over to the two on the lounge chair and grabbed Dean by his hair and tilted his head back. Roman planted a searing kiss on Dean's lips before pulling back. "Keep fucking him." Roman demanded and Dean didn't have to be told twice. He started to thrust again and Seth started to moan underneath him. Next to them, Roman undid his belt and button his pants. Roman pulled down his zipper and reached in his pants to pull out his hard cock. With his free hand, he gripped Dean's chin and made him turn his head. Roman pressed his cock to Dean's lips and Dean quickly opened his mouth, taking Roman's in and started to suck.

"Fuck, that's hot." Seth moaned as he watched Dean take Roman's cock down his throat. Roman grunted in agreement as he held Dean's head and fucked his mouth. Dean moaned around Roman's cock as he felt Seth clench around him. Dean sped up his thrust as Seth reached down to stroke himself.

After a few minutes, Seth felt himself coming undone. "I'm cumming." Seth warned before letting go and allowing his climax to wash over him. Seth clenched around Dean's cock, causing Dean to come. His shout was muffled by Roman's cock in his mouth. Roman fucked Dean's mouth a little while longer before cumming down his throat. Roman slowly pulled back and let his cock slip out of Dean's mouth.

Heavy breathing was all the trio could hear until Dean broke the comfortable silence. "What the fuck just happened?"

Roman chuckled. "We should get cleaned up and then talk." Roman suggested and Seth seconded it.

Dean gently pulled out of Seth and Seth rolled off the lounge chair and stood up. Dean stood up and followed the married couple into the house and up the stairs to the master bathroom. Roman finished undressing while Seth turned on the shower. Seth waited a few seconds for the water to turn hot before stepping in. Dean stepped in after Seth, followed by Roman, and all three men showered together.

Dean sat on the edge of Roman and Seth's bed after the shower, wrapped in a towel. Roman and Seth emerged from the bathroom, towels wrapped around their waist, and took a seat on either side of Dean.

"Something tells me you knew about Roman and I sleeping together." Dean spoke and Seth nodded.

"It wasn't suppose to go down like that." Roman injected and Dean gave him a confused look.

"We're both very attracted to you." Seth started to explain and Dean turned to face him. "We both decided to pursue you. We'd find out more about you throughout the summer and at the end of summer, we'd ask you to join in our relationship. This way if you no, you wouldn't have to show up and have any awkwardness while you cleaned the pool." Seth explained.

"But we just couldn't help ourselves." Roman joked and Dean chuckled. "So, lets do this the semi-right way. We'd love to take you out, get to know you…we want this to be more than sex." Roman confessed and Dean shook his head.

"I don't know…you two are married." Dean pondered. "Is there really a place for me in this?" Dean questioned and Seth grabbed Dean's hand.

"I believe there's a place for you here…if you'll take it." Seth said and Roman took Dean's other hand. "We've never gone outside our marriage before, but you…I think you're the missing link." Seth confessed. "So, what do you say?"

Dean smiled and looked up at Seth. "I want to go to the Cheesecake Factory. If you two turn out to be assholes, at least I'll get a free meal out of the deal." Dean spoke and Roman and Seth smiled and tackled Dean down on the bed. This was the start of something great.

* * *

 **A/N2: I've decided to place all of my one-shots here (excluding my 20 different moment series, those will continue to be uploaded as separate stories). So if you want to read more of my one-shots, subscribe to this story or to me so you'll continued to be notified when I post new one-shots. I have many ideas for one-shots.**

 **Thanks 4 Reading**

 **YoominC16**


	2. Eva MarieThe Shield

**_Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fan fiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. This is fiction._**

 ** _A/N: Inspired by Eva Marie's recent appearance on NXT. The crowd responded so negatively to her. I just thought 'Someone save this girl' and there's no one better to save the day than the Shield._**

 ** _Summary: Eva Marie is saved by The Shield when she is caught in the Authority's crosshairs_**

* * *

Eva let out a loud groan when she hit the hard mat beneath her. She rolled off her achy side to her back, the bright lights temporarily blinding her. The lights quickly stopped bothering her when members of the Authority stepped up to surround her. Hunter, Stephanie, Randy Orton, Kane, J&J Security, and Nikki Bella all laughed and mocked the red head as she laid on the mat in pain. She always knew this was a risk, but the reward would more than make up for it.

After leaving to train with The Brian Kendrick for months, Eva had improved by leaps and bounds. She was now wrestling circles around the other divas on the main roster and after a few months of floating, she decided to go after the divas championship. She started calling out Nikki Bella on RAW and Smackdown, calling her a corporate champion and a weak diva. She even called out some members of the Authority, calling Kane "the Authority little bitch" and calling Randy a weak champion. The more vocal she became, the more attention she drew from the Authority. Soon she became a bright spot on the Authority's radar.

Stephanie and Hunter addressed Eva Marie on an episode of RAW and quickly shot down any ideas of her getting a title shot. However Eva tricked Nikki Bella into giving her a title shot after Eva said some harsh things about Nikki's championship run. Eva was given a title shot at the next Pay-per-view. She came down to the ring confident in her abilities. She expected it to be hard, but Eva figured she'd walk away the new divas champion. Eva didn't expect for Kane and J&J Security to accompany Nikki to the ring, and she really didn't expect for them to get involved in her match.

"I'm weak!" Nikki yelled at Eva as she laid on the mat. "Looks like you're the weak one!" Nikki yelled and threw her championship on the mat. "Get her up, I'm going to show her who's in charge." Nikki said with a smirk on her face. Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury grabbed Eva, lifted her off the mat and held her by her arms so Nikki could take the hit. Nikki lifted her arm to punch Eva but Randy quickly stopped her.

"No!" Randy yelled and everyone gave him a confused look, including Eva Marie. She didn't understand why Randy would stop them. "Lift her up and powerbomb her." Randy suggested with a smirk on his face. Now Eva understood.

The rest of the Authority smiled at the idea of mocking the Shield by having Nikki, Jamie, and Joey perform the triple powerbomb. The Authority have had their problems with the Shield over the past few months. Around the same time Eva started going for the title, the Shield started to focus on the injustices caused by the Authority. They constantly interrupted Authority business and made life a living hell for them. They felt that by mocking the hounds of justice, they'd have one up on them. Joey and Jamie easily lifted the petite Eva Marie up for Nikki. Eva tried to get down but it was all in vain. The two men, although small, were much stronger than Eva.

"Yeah, who's the weak one now!" Nikki yelled as she stepped up to position herself to powerbomb Eva. As Nikki stepped up, she was cut off by familiar music.

 _Sierra_

 _Hotel_

 _India_

 _Echo_

 _Lima_

 _Delta_

 _Shield_

The Shield's theme music blasted through the speakers and the crowd went crazy as the trio appeared and walked through the crowd toward the ring. Joey and Jamie unceremoniously dropped Eva on the ground when The Shield appeared. Nikki grabbed her diva's title and rolled out of the ring with Stephanie before the Shield hit it, while Eva crawled to the far corner away from the action.

Once the Shield hit the ring, the fight was on. Dean made quick work of J&J Security. Seth took out Triple H and Roman took out Kane. The trio then ganged up on Randy, grabbing him and triple powerbombing him into the mat. When the Authority was taken care of, the hounds of justice turned to Eva, who was still sitting in the far corner of the ring. The trio walked across the ring and stopped in front of Eva. All three of them kneeled down so they were at eye level with Eva. They wanted to come across non-threatening as they would never hurt her.

"You alright Ariel?" Dean asked. Eva Marie frowned when Dean called her by a different name.

"Name's Eva Marie." Eva spoke and Seth chuckled.

"He knows your name...Dean calls you that because you look like The Little Mermaid." Seth confessed and Eva raised her eyebrows at the comment. Eva didn't know what she was more surprised at, the fact that Dean watched Disney movies or that Dean had a private nickname for her.

Dean rolled his eyes at Seth before turning to speak to Eva. "Come on, lets go Ariel." Dean said and Eva looked between all of them. Dean had that signature smug look on his face while Seth showed off his smile. Eva turned to see the cold, expressionless look on Roman's face. Anyone else might have been afraid of the big man, but Eva felt comfort in the fact that Roman wasn't going overboard and changing his attitude to soothe Eva. He was treating her like a fellow wrestler and not like a little girl.

A small smile formed on Eva's face and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

The Shield made sure Eva Marie made it from the arena to her hotel safely, making sure no one from the Authority bothered her. Eva opened the door to her hotel room and the Shield boys followed behind her as she moved further into the room. Roman closed the door behind them as Seth laid Eva's bag on the king size bed.

"You didn't have to walk me up here." Eva said as she took off her jacket and laid it on the bed next to her bag on the bed.

Seth shrugged. "You never know who's in the elevator." Seth joked and Eva let out a chuckle.

"Well, thanks." Eva said and smiled. "I'm going to get ready for bed…I'm beat. I'll see you all later." Eva said and said her goodbyes to the trio before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Eva turned on the shower before undressing and stepping inside, letting the hot water just run over her body. She thought back to tonight's events. She couldn't believe the Shield was helping her. She didn't even know she was on their radar. It was all very surprising, but Eva wouldn't lie and say she didn't like their interest in her. She needed help if she was going to keep going after Nikki and the Authority, she also didn't mind having the very attractive Shield members in her corner.

Eva chuckled herself as she thought about the nickname Dean gave her. She wondered if the others had nicknames for her. She wondered how long they'd been watching and taking note of her. She also wondered if this was a strictly professional interest or personal. Eva definitely wouldn't mind making things personal, but being with three men at the same time seemed like a pleasurable, but daunting, task. She doubted she could keep up with all three of them, but she could easily get used to them.

Eva wondered what type of lovers they might be. She imagined Seth to be sweet and gentle and would look her in the eyes while Dean was wild and would probably take her from behind. She hadn't figured out the mysterious Roman Reigns yet, but something told her that he had a way of using his tongue that would drive her up the wall. The thought of all three of them touching her all over and kissing her made Eva tingle with pleasure.

Eva shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts as she grabbed a small towel and soap to wash her body. The water was going cold, so she quickly washed her body and hair before turning the water off and hopping out of the shower.

Eva grabbed one of the fluffy white towels and wrapped it around her body as she walked over to the sink. She grabbed the hairdryer and dried her hair, as she hated sleeping with wet hair. She then brushed her teeth before going over to the bathroom door and opening it. As she stepped out of the bathroom, Eva was shocked at the sight before her. Sitting on her bed was Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns.

"You're still…here." Eva said as she raised her hand to clutch at her towel. She looked at their faces as the stared at her almost naked body. Dean signature smirk was on his face. Seth's jaw dropped and Eva could see that his pupils were dilated. Roman's face hadn't changed, but she could feel the intensity of his stare.

"Yeah…" Seth trailed off as he looked at Eva's body. He could feel his cock hardening in his pants. "Wanted to make sure you were okay."

Eva nodded and took a few steps toward them. She didn't know why she was moving toward them, she should be running to the closet to grab some clothes from her suitcase. "Oh…I'm fine guys." Eva answered.

"You sure?" Dean asked and smirked at her. "Looks like you could use some…help."

After Dean finished speaking, Roman stood up and walked a few steps until he was standing right in front of Eva Marie. Eva stood her ground and looked up at the tall Samoan. Before she could speak, Roman picked her up by her waist. Eva let out a yelp as Roman easily lifted her off her feet. Dean and Seth moved off the bed so Roman could lay Eva down.

Eva looked up and saw all three men stand over her. Roman moved forward and bent down, placing his hand on her towel and tugging softly. "Tell me to stop." Roman spoke softly, his voice deep and soothe as silk, and Eva didn't say anything, realizing this was the first time Roman had actually spoke to her. When Eva didn't say anything, Roman gripped the towel and easily yanked it off of her, revealing her naked body to them.

"Damn…" Dean breathed out as all three men approached the bed. Dean was on Eva's left, Seth on the right, and Roman settled between her legs. Soon Eva felt hands and lips on her body. Dean kissed Eva on her neck while on his hands played with her breast. Seth pressed his lips to hers and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her. Roman kissed along her thighs as he moved closer to her sex.

"Tell us to stop…and we will." Seth said as he pulled back from the kiss. All three men wanted this, but only if Eva Marie did as well. The Shield members had countless conversations about Eva. They shared fantasies, both sexual and non-sexual, about her and how they'd all like to share her, but only on the condition that Eva was a willing partner. They didn't know how she would feel about any of this and they didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

Eva nodded before reaching up to grab Seth's head and pulling him down for another kiss. She didn't want them to stop. Roman saw the kiss and took that as a sign to move forward. Roman pressed his tongue to Eva's clit and started to lick at it.

Eva moaned into the kiss and Seth and Dean pulled back to look down to see what Roman was doing.

"That's hot." Dean said as he watched Roman eat Eva out, licking and sucking at his clit.

"Yeah, get her nice and wet for us Rome." Seth spoke before turning his attention to her breast, wrapping his lips around her right nipple and sucking on it.

"You like what Rome is doing to you baby." Dean spoke between mouth kisses. Eva nodded and moaned into the kiss. "Yeah, he's good with his tongue." Dean said and Eva wanted to know how Dean would know that, but she decided that was a conversation for later. Besides, she couldn't even form coherent sentences as she felt her orgasm building quickly.

"Oh fuck." Eva moaned breaking the kiss with Dean as her back arched off the bed and her orgasm hit her. Roman continued to lick her through her orgasm. Roman pulled away when he saw that she calmed down.

"That was quick." Dean teased and Eva blushed.

"When I'm really turned on, it doesn't take much for me to cum." Eva confessed and Dean smiled.

"This is going to be fun." Dean said before all three of the men moved off the bed to undress. Eva watched them with lustful eyes as they undressed. Soon all three of them were naked and back on the bed. Seth and Roman switched places of Seth was between Eva's legs and Roman was on her right.

"Ready?" Seth questioned as he rubbed his cock against Eva's clit. Eva nodded and then let out a loud moan as Seth gently slipped inside her.

"Fuck." Seth swore as he started to slowly thrust in and out of her. "Feels amazing…" Seth moaned and grabbed her hips as he began to speed up.

Roman gripped his cock and placed it at Eva's lips. Eva gladly opened her mouth and started to suck at the head of his cock. Roman grunted and threw his head back as Eva pleasured him with his mouth. Dean watched the action in front of him and stroked his cock. It was so hot.

After a few minutes, Seth felt Eva's pussy clenching around his cock. "You gonna cum again baby?" Seth asked as he reached down to rub at Eva's clit.

Eva released Roman's cock before speaking. "Yeah…" Eva said as she stroked Roman's cock. A few seconds later, she was cumming all over Seth's cock.

"Where do you want me to cum baby?" Seth asked as he continued to thrust inside of Eva. He couldn't take the tightness of Eva's heat and he knew he would bust soon.

"You can come inside." Eva moaned out. "I'm on birth control." Eva added and that was all Seth needed. He let himself go and he was soon cumming inside of her. Seth bent down to kiss Eva on the lips before pulling out of her.

"My turn." Dean said and Eva looked over at him and waited for him to take his position. "Hands and knees." Dean commanded and Eva smirked, exactly what she thought he'd want. Eva looked over at Roman and smiled at him sweetly.

"Sit back on the headboard." Eva said and Roman moved to sit down on the bed, his back against the headboard and his legs open. Eva flipped over and crawled between his legs, her ass up in the air. She gripped his cock with one hand and swirled her tongue around the tip, teasing him, before taking Roman down her throat.

As Eva sucked on Roman, Dean moved behind her and lined his cock up with her pussy before pushing inside. Eva choked on Roman's cock as Dean started to fuck her without warning. She quickly gained her composure and continued to orally please Roman. Eva heard the big man grunt and felt his hand in her hair. She couldn't help by moan around Roman's cock as Dean hit her G-spot with every thrust.

"Damn, she feels amazing." Dean moaned.

"Told you." Seth said as he laid next to them and watched, to spent to do anything else. Dean continued to fuck Eva roughly until they both came hard. Dean slowly pulled out of Eva and Eva let Roman's cock fall out of her mouth as she raised up to kiss Roman. Her legs were wobble after three orgasms and she could barely move.

"Wanna ride you." Eva mumbled against Roman's lips. Roman reached forward and helped Eva position herself over Roman's cock. Roman gripped her hips and helped her sink down on his hard on. He snapped his hips up into Eva and she threw her head back at the pleasure.

"Fuck Roman." Eva moaned and she rolled her hips as Roman thrusted up inside of her.

"I'm close." Roman moaned and Eva nodded.

"Me too." Eva moaned and a few seconds later, she was coming for the fourth time. Roman follows behind her and came inside of her.

Eva pulled herself off of Roman's cock and rolled off of him, laying on her back. Seth cuddled up next to her on the left and Roman was on the right. Dean laid his head on Eva's thigh and looked up at her.

"You guys are staying? This isn't it, right?" Eva asked sleepily. She could feel her eyes getting heavier as the seconds past by.

"Yeah." Roman started. "We're right here, baby girl."

"Good." Eva said as she let her eyes close. "Good."

* * *

 **A/N: This is the first het fic I've written in a long time so hopefully it was up to par. I may write more Eva Marie/Shield one-shot if anyone is interested.**

 **Thanks 4 Reading**

 **YoominC16**


	3. Rolleigns Genderqueer

Summary: You see me dressed as the opposite sex at a party and get confused the next day when you see me not dressed as the opposite sex, but still equally attractive

Inspired by Cinderella. I wanted to put a modern twist on a classic story.

* * *

Seth sat at his vanity as he grabbed the curling wand and wrapped a piece of hair around it. A few seconds later, he released the hair and looked at himself in the mirror. "Perfect." Seth said to himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was going to party with his best friend and her boyfriend and he only had about twenty minutes before his friend was suppose to arrive at his apartment.

"Why did I have to feel more like a woman today?" Seth asked himself as he turned off the curling wand and opened up his box of makeup. Seth was gender fluid. He would best describe himself as a dynamic mix of male and female. He doesn't subscribe to typical gender roles and easily flows between being male, female, and other genders on the spectrum. He always feels like a mixture of genders, but some days he feels more female and on others he feels more male. Sometimes, he doesn't know what he feels. Even though he flows between genders and doesn't claim just one, Seth never liked them/they pronouns. He preferred for people to use he/she or use his name when they referred to him. Most just used he but he didn't mind when people used she, especially when his outward appearance was more feminine.

Seth let out a sigh as he started on his makeup, layering concealer and foundation on his clean shaven face. He shaped and arched his eyebrows using a dark brow pen, brow powder, brow gel, angle brush, more concealer, and a brow brush. Since his eye brows naturally sat low, he had the painstaking task of not only arching them, but making his eye brows appear to be higher up on his face.

After he was finished with that, he moved to his eyes. In order to feminize his eyes, he needed to create the illusion of larger, more open-looking eyes. He applied white eyeliner to his bottom lid, a light peachy colored eye shadow on his eyelids before applying a silver eye shadow on his upper brow line. He put the same silver eye shadow near his tear ducts and then blended out any harsh lines. He then lined his eyes with a thin line of black eyeliner and finally put on mascara.

He then began to contour his face, making his forehead appear smaller, narrow, smooth, and vertical. He made his nose seem shorter and narrow and made the bridge of his nose appear more concave when you looked at his profile. He made his cheekbones more prominent, fuller, and rounder then moved to his lips. He softened his jawline and made his chin appear more feminine. Unfortunately Seth had thin lips, so it took him a while to make his lips appear full and pouty, like something out of a Playboy magazine. He then put on red lipstick and looked at the finish product. He looked just like a girl. No one would be able to tell that he was born a man.

"Shit." Seth swore as he looked at the clock. He only had a few minutes to get dressed. "I hope she's late." Seth said to himself as he hopped up from the vanity and went to his closet. He threw the doors open and grabbed a pair of bright red skinny jeans that matched his lipstick, a white off one shoulder top that would fit loosely on his body, and white peep toe sling back heels with spikes on the shoes and bow on top of the heel. He quickly dressed in all of his clothes, careful not to mess up his hair and make up, before grabbing his ID, money, and keys and slipping them into his pocket. He decided not carry a purse because he didn't know how this night would end up.

As he put on his big hoop silver earrings, he heard a knock at his door. "Right on time." Seth huffed as he finished securing his earrings. He grabbed his perfume and sprayed some on himself before picking up his cellphone and walking out of his bedroom and over to the front door. He threw the door opened and smiled at his best friend and her boyfriend.

"Very nice, Rollins." Lana's Russian accent drawled out as she looked at Seth.

"Thanks." Seth said and then let out a small chuckle when he heard his voice. It always surprised him how his voice would naturally move from his hoarse, deep male voice to a softer, slightly higher feminine voice whenever he was dressed in a female way. He never purposely tried to change his voice, it was just something that always happened.

"Now move, I need ice for my cup." Lana said, shaking a red solo cup in front of Seth's eyes before moving pass him into the apartment.

"You're already drinking?" Seth asked.

"Of course!" Lana yelled back as she disappeared into the kitchen. Seth laughed as he stepped aside to let Dolph in the house. Dolph and Lana started dating a year and a half ago and Seth couldn't be more happy for his best friend. Before Dolph, she was in an abusive relationship with a man named Alexander Rusev. Seth helped Lana break free of Rusev and two years later, Dolph walked into Lana's life.

It was also a plus that Dolph was more than okay with Seth being gender fluid. Rusev hated Seth because of that and he later found out he took his hatred for Seth's queer identity out on Lana. Seth felt bad for making Lana go through that pain, but Lana always told him not to worry about it. Lana did however promise that the next boyfriend would have to be okay with Seth being gender fluid or she would not date them, because she wasn't about to give up her best friend for a man.

"What's up Seth?" Dolph greeted and hugged Seth. Seth returned the hug before pulling back.

"Hey…" Seth trailed off and then pointed in the direction of the kitchen. "How much has she had to drink?"

"This is the first drink." Dolph answered.

"Really?" Seth questioned in disbelief. "She seems buzzed already."

"Hey!" Lana yelled as she came around the corner. "I hear you two talking about me and I do not appreciate it."

"Whatever, lets go." Seth said and ushered the couple out the door before coming out and locking up behind them.

The trio of friends talked and laugh as they made their way out of Seth's apartment building and down to Dolph's car. They entered the car and Dolph drove them over to the house party. The guy that was hosting the party was one of Dolph's childhood friends. It was the guy's thirtieth birthday and he wanted to have an epic house party to celebrate. Dolph told them there was going to be a bunch of people at the party and there would be free food, cake, and alcohol. Seth perked up when Dolph said free food and cake. Seth liked to describe himself as a foodie, so he always jumped at the chance to eat especially when the food was free.

When Dolph pulled up, the party was already in full swing. They had to park down the block from the house and they could hear the music blasting through the speakers as the walked closer to the house.

"Wow…" Seth said as they walked up to the white bricked mansion. "This is your friend's house?" Seth asked as they walked up the circle driveway to the front door.

"Yep, he bought this place a while ago." Dolph said and then opened the door for Seth and Lana. "After you." Dolph said and allowed Lana and Seth to enter the residence before he entered. Seth stopped in front of the door and looked at the house. He couldn't really examine it because of all the people and decorations, but he could tell the house was beautiful.

"Come on, lets find him!" Dolph yelled over the music and the trio moved through the sea of bodies dancing. As they made it across the room, Dolph laid eyes on his friend. "Roman!" Dolph yelled and Roman turned around to face them.

Seth could feel himself become breathless when he looked at the man Dolph called Roman. The man standing directly in front of him was gorgeous beyond belief. The tall, muscular, brown-skinned man had all of Seth attention as he embraced Dolph and they shared a laugh.

"Thanks for coming, man." Roman said as he pulled back from his embrace with Roman.

"No probably, Happy birthday." Dolph said and then turned to Lana. "You remember Lana?" Dolph asked and Roman nodded.

"Of course, how are you?" Roman asked as he hugged Lana.

"Good, happy birthday." Lana said and smiled at Roman. Roman looked over Lana's shoulder as he pulled back from the hug and saw Seth. Roman couldn't tell at all that Seth was born a man, so he automatically assumed that Seth was one hundred percent female.

Roman licked his lips as he looked at her. He loved the way the red skinny jeans hugged her hips tight and showed off her perky behind. The off the shoulder shirt signaled to Roman that girl might be a tease and that made a smirk form on his face. He always liked a challenge. "Who is this?" Roman asked as he moved passed Lana to stand in front of her. Roman took her hand and kissed it.

Seth couldn't hold back the giggle that came out of his mouth with Roman kissed his hand. He couldn't believe this man was making him act like this. He was normally in total control of his body, but right now Roman was in control.

Lana smirked at the interaction between Roman and Seth before looking up at her boyfriend. "Come on." She said to him and started to pull them away, giving the two some alone time.

"Going to get a drink." Dolph called out as Lana pulled him away.

"Happy Birthday Roman." Seth said as Roman lowered his hand, but didn't let it go. "How does it feel to be thirty?" Seth asked.

"It feels much better now that you're here." Roman said and Seth chuckled.

"Oh Roman…" Seth trailed off as he continued to chuckle at Roman's line and Roman smiled at her. He loved the way she said his name and Roman thought her laugh was cute. He wanted to hear her laugh more so he kept making small talk and telling jokes.

Seth laughed at Roman's pick up lines and decided to drop his own. Soon it became an unspoken contest of who can drop the corniest pick up lines. Roman clearly won as Seth ran out of pick-up lines.

"Do you know how to salsa dance or ballroom?" Roman asked as Michael Buble's version of Sway started to play.

"No, I can barely dance regularly." Seth answered and Roman smiled.

"Come on, I'll teach you." Roman said before taking Seth's hand and leading her to the dance floor. They made their way to the middle of floor before getting in position. Roman continued to hold on to one of Seth's hands while his other hand on Seth's back. "Place your other hand on the back of my shoulder." Roman directed and Seth did just that.

The duo stared at each other in the eyes as Roman started to move. Seth followed his steps and soon they were dancing and twirling on the floor. Their eyes were only on each other, so they hadn't noticed the people on the dance floor moving to form a circle around them so they could watch the couple and give them enough space to dance.

Roman continued to twirl and dip the girl in his arms as they dance. Roman would pull her close and look into those sexy eyes with the same amount of ferocity that she showed him. He couldn't get enough of this girl.

As the song came to an end, Roman picked the girl up and spun her around before slowly putting her dance. The two finally looked away from one another when they heard the party goers clap and yell for them. Seth blushed as he realized people had been watching them.

"You're really good. Are you sure you can't dance?" Roman jokingly asked and Seth nodded.

"I'm sure. You're just a great teacher." Seth flirted and it was Roman's turn to blush.

"Come on." Roman said and took Seth's hand and pulled him through the crowd. The duo soon found themselves in the empty kitchen. Roman made them a drink while Seth sat down at the island and started to eat some of the food from the large aluminum pans.

Roman brought the drinks over the duo started to talk and learn more about one another. Seth learned that Roman owned the Roman Empire Incorporated. It was a diversified company but mostly dealt in telecommunications and energy production. He was fresh out of college when he started the company on a loan he took out at his local bank, now the company was global. Seth also learned that Roman was single and looking for someone to spend his time with.

Seth revealed to Roman that he was his own boss as well. He owned a small café and bakery in town. Business was really good and he planned to open another one as soon as he found a good location. Seth also mentioned he was single.

"Who would have thought I would have met a girl like you?" Roman said with a smile and Seth bit his lip.

"Well-." Seth started to tell Roman about his gender fluidity when the door to the kitchen burst open and Lana came walking in.

"There you are." Lana said. "Let's go. Dolph has to meet with a client in the morning and he's already stayed out pass his bed time."

"Go?" Seth questioned. "It's not late." Seth explained and Lana chuckled.

"It's two in the morning." Lana answered.

"What?" Seth questioned as he grabbed Roman's hand to look at the watch on Roman's wrist. Seth looked at it and saw that it was a few minutes after two in the morning.

"Time flies when you're having fun." Roman joked and Seth chuckled as he stood up.

"Well, great party…I'll see you around." Seth said and Roman nodded with a stupid smile on his face as Seth left the kitchen. Roman sat there and took a sip of his drink as he thought about calling her tomorrow when he realized he was missing two very important pieces of information.

"Shit, I don't know her name." Roman jumped up. "Or her number." He said to himself as he ran out of the kitchen. He made his way through the crowd of people, trying to find her, but she was gone. "Damn it!" Roman cursed himself. He was so taken by her that he didn't even ask for a name or number. Roman got an idea, he remembered her saying she owned a café bakery. There couldn't be that many café bakeries in the area. He would go to all of them and find her. He would get her number and everything would be fine and move forward. Roman smiled to himself, everything would be just fine.

* * *

Seth went to bed that night feeling like a princess and dreaming of Roman. When he woke up, he felt like a prince but he was still thinking of Roman. Seth turned off his alarm and then made his way to the bathroom. As he stripped himself of his clothes and hopped in the shower, he couldn't help but think back to last night. He had such an amazing time with Roman and wanted to see him again, but he left in such a hurry with Lana that he forgot to get his number and he never got the chance to explain his gender identity. Seth tried to stop himself from judging a book by its cover, but Roman didn't seem like the type to date gender queer people. Roman seemed like a cis-male that was only into cis-females. Seth shook his head as he finished up his shower. He should just let this go, there was no was Roman would be into him if he knew the truth.

Seth finished his shower before brushing his teeth and quickly dressing in a loose pair of jeans, a T-shirt, and sneakers. He pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail and put his favorite snapback on his head before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. He couldn't spend his time thinking about Roman and dreaming of a relationship that wouldn't happen. He had a café to run.

* * *

Roman was very wrong in his assumption. There were a ton of cafés and bakeries in the area. It was going to take him all day to search all of the shops. He hoped he'd get lucky and find the girl in the first few shops, but he had no such luck. After he realized this was going to be harder and more time consuming than he originally thought, he called into the office and told his secretary that he wouldn't be into the office today. He also had his secretary send the rest of the café and bakery addresses to his phone. After he received the addresses, he continued on his mission. He was going to find this girl today. Roman was steadfast in his mission but after going into shop and coming out empty handed, he couldn't help but feel a blow to his confidence. He started to think he'd never find the beautiful girl he shared a dance with on his birthday.

"No, no negative thoughts." Roman said to hype himself up. There were still a few more cafés and bakeries on the list. He was determined to go to them all and find her. The sun began to set as Roman drove all around all night trying to find her. At a few minutes before 10PM, he pulled up in front of the last café bakery on the list. "Rollins Café and Bakery." Roman said and let out a huff. If she wasn't here, then he didn't know where she would be. Roman quickly got out of the car and started toward the door, praying she would be inside.

Seth looked at his watched and saw that it was only three minutes until ten, three minutes until he closed up the café and bakery. Seth continued to wipe down the back counter as he waited for the minutes to tick down. The shop had been very busy today so he never really got the opportunity to think about Roman anymore. Besides, he didn't want to think about him. He didn't want to think about a missed opportunity at a relationship and happiness. He just didn't want to think about it.

Seth turned around to clean off his espresso machine when he heard the bell above the door chime, letting him know a last minute customer had arrived. He heard heavy footsteps walking toward the counter and then they came to a stop. Seth put his towel down before turning to greet his customer.

"Welcome! How may I help…you…" Seth trailed off as he turned around and came face to face with Roman. He couldn't believe he was actually seeing him again. He wondered if Roman even recognized him without the heavy makeup, feminine attire, and soft voice.

Roman watched as the man turned around and was shocked at the sight. That was the girl from the party…but it was a man standing in front of him. He didn't know if he was more shocked that the girl from the party was a guy or the fact that he was still very attracted to her…him. He always considered himself a straight male, he'd only ever been attracted to women but it was something about him that made Roman want to dive right in. He still wanted her…him. "It's you…the girl from the party…" Roman breathed out and Seth sighed.

"We should talk…let me finish locking up." Seth said quickly and Roman nodded before walking over to a table and sitting down. He watched as Seth went over to the door and locked it, flipping the sign over to the 'closed' side. He then watched as Seth returned to his position behind the counter to finish cleaning and make some coffee for the both of them. He found that he couldn't take his eyes off Seth. It was like he was in a trance.

Seth grabbed the coffee cups and walked over to the table. He sat one cup in front of Roman before Seth sat down across from him. He took a sip of his coffee and watched as Roman tried to find the words to ask Seth a question.

"I'm gender fluid." Seth blurted out, not allowing Roman to ask his question.

"Gender fluid?" Roman asked.

"You know how gender falls on a scale…a spectrum?" Seth questioned and Roman nodded. "Well, I kind of just float all over that spectrum. On some days, I fall on the more feminine side of the spectrum. On other days, I fall on the more masculine side and on some days, I don't know where I fall. I just…fall."

Roman nodded as he started to better understand the situation. "How long have you felt like this?"

"Since forever." Seth answered. "I never felt one hundred percent like a boy. I thought I might be transgender, but I didn't feel one hundred percent like a girl either. I mean I know I'm not a girl but I don't really feel like a boy, but I was born male. I really never identified with any gender. Like I said before, I just fall somewhere on the spectrum."

"So…what should I call you?" Roman asked. "I mean what pronouns do I use when I tell people about you?"

"I prefer he or she pronouns. I never liked them/they pronouns." Seth answered. "It also depends on how I look and feel that day but I prefer she or h- wait." Seth stopped himself mid-sentence when the realized what Roman just said. "Tell your friends about me?" Seth asked.

"Yeah…" Roman started and smiled. "If you think I'm keeping you a secret, then you're crazy. I have to show off my lover." Roman winked at Seth and Seth could feel his cheeks heat up.

"You don't care that I'm gender fluid?" Seth asked.

"Surprisingly, no." Roman started and reached out to take Seth's hand. "I just want to be with you…I don't care what your gender is. I will tell you though, I've only ever been with women. I'm totally ignorant to all of the other genders on the spectrum but if you'll tolerate my ignorance, I know I can make you happy." Roman finished and Seth smiled before leaning over the table to place a kiss on Seth's lips. Roman returned the kiss but before it could get heated, Roman started to laugh into the kiss.

"What?" Seth mumbled against Roman's lips. "What's so funny?"

"I just realized…" Roman started and pulled back to cup Seth's cheek and look into his eyes. "I don't know your name."

Seth chuckled before answering. "It's Seth…Seth Rollins."

"Seth Rollins." Roman repeated with a smile on his face. "You want to get out of here?"

Seth nodded. "Lets." Seth said and the couple stood up and walked out of Seth's shop knowing this was the start of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

 **A/N: For anyone who's interested, below I have the links to Seth's party outfit. Remove the spaces and the parentheses around the / when you copy and paste into your search box**

Seth's outfit: www . pinterest . com (/) pin / 340232946820433189 /

Seth's Shoes: www . redsolepumps . com (/) bottom-shoes-lady-clou-spiked-slingbacks-white-p-381 . html

 **Thanks 4 Reading**

 **YoominC16**


	4. Chris JerichoEdge One Night Stand

**Prompt: I had a really hot one night stand the night before the first day of spring semester classes and whoops…that guy I banged happened to be my professor**

* * *

Adam pulled his laptop closer to him as he started to scroll through the Netflix movie library. He'd just gotten out of the shower and changed into a pair of red and white pajama bottoms and a plain white T-shirt. He pulled his long blonde hair back into a bun and removed his contacts and put on his black frame glasses as he prepared to settle down and relax ahead of tomorrow's classes.

Tomorrow would be Adam's last semester of undergraduate university. He would graduate in May, hopefully with honors, with a degree in biology and then he would go to medical school in August with hopes of becoming a pediatrician. Adam loved kids and found out early in life that children loved him back. Adam knew that he wanted to work with children when he was older, but he never saw himself working in traditional child-interaction fields like teaching or social work. Adam's love of science eventually steered him toward his choice of becoming a pediatrician. As a pediatrician, he'd be able to work with children and if he decided to work at a University hospital, he might be able to participate in or conduct his own research. This would satisfy both of his loves for science and children.

As Adam decided on a movie and started to settle back onto his many pillows, his bedroom door swung opened. He looked up to see his roommate and best friend, Lita, walk through the door. Lita was also going to graduate in May but with a physics degree instead of a biology one. The two met during their first year in the dining hall and have been friends ever since. Adam looked over Lita and narrowed his eyes when he saw that Lita was dressed to go out. She was wearing a black and white mini dress with black and white heels.

"Why are you already in pajamas?" Lita asked with a frown on her face. She couldn't believe Adam was already ready for bed. "It's only nine."

"Only nine?" Adam questioned. "I have class at nine in the morning. I'm going to watch a short film and go to bed…like a responsible student." Adam explained. "Why are you dressed to go out?"

"Because I'm a university student and it's the night before the first day of spring classes." Lita said as she moved closer to Adam and then sat down on the bed next to him. "We need to go out for a dance and a drink. This is our last spring semester of undergraduate. We need to celebrate."

"We need to sleep." Adam spoke. "I have microbial physiology in the morning and you have...some physics shit in the morning."

"I can do physics with little sleep and a hangover." Lita explained with a smirk on her face. "Besides, tomorrow is the first day. The only thing the teacher is going to do it go over the syllabus and have us sign a roll sheet so we're not dropped from class." Lita reasoned. "Come on, please. I can't go alone." Lita pleaded as she pulled on Adam's arm. Adam let out a sigh in defeat.

"We're back here by midnight." Adam said firmly and Lita nodded. Adam wanted to at least get seven hours of sleep before his class in the morning.

"Totally, that'll give us enough time to drink and dance." Lita said before standing up. "Now, slip on some clothes. I'll be waiting by the door." She said before leaving the room.

Adam let out a groan as he powered down his computer and the rolled off the bed. He went to the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and then went over to his dresser and grabbed a T-shirt and a blue and white plaid shirt. Adam placed the clothes on the bed and stripped off his pajama bottoms and white T-shirt before putting on the jeans, black T-shirt, and the blue and white plaid button up over the T-shirt. Adam grabbed his socks and shoes and slipped them on before going into his bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth, washed his face, and spray some cologne on himself before pulling his hair out of the bun and letting his long hair fall over his shoulders. Adam looked over himself once more before leaving his bedroom and making his way to the front door.

"You look awesome." Lita said as she grabbed his arm. "Now let's go." Lita said and the two friends walked out of the apartment arm-in-arm. Once they were outside, the friends decided to catch a cab because neither wanted to be the designated driver.

Adam stopped a cap and the duo rode a short distance to a club called the Red Door, due to the bright red door on the entrance of the club. The friends stepped out of the cab and Lita paid for the fare, with Adam promising to pay for the ride back. There was no line, so Adam and Lita went right up to the bouncers, showed off their ID cards, before walking into the club.

As Adam entered the club, he could feel the music vibrating off his chest. He looked out and saw a crowd of people dancing under the strobe lighting effects. Adam loved coming here because of the variety of people. There were young and old, rich and poor, different ethnicities, and just overall different people came here to party and have a good time.

"Lets get a shot and then dance!" Lita yelled over the music before grabbing Adam and dragging him over to bar. She ordered two tequila shots for them. The both grabbed the shots and slammed them back before heading over to the dance floor. They made their way through a sea of sweaty bodies as the found a place on the dance floor. Lita and Adam faced each other as they moved to the beat of the music. Adam was starting to feel good about coming out tonight. He was having a great time with his friend and DJ's set was great.

As Adam continued to dance, he felt eyes on him. This wasn't unusually because a lot of people sat at the bar and watched the people on the dance floor, but this wasn't a typical gaze. These eyes were focus on him and piercing into his skin. Adam turned his head toward the bar and found the source of the piercing eyes. There was a very handsome man sitting at the bar, nursing a beer. He was wearing jeans and a tight, short-sleeve T-shirt. Adam could see the tattoos on his arms as the man lifted the beer to lips. As the man wrapped his lips around the bottle, Adam wondered what those lips would feel like on his body.

"I'm going to get a drink." Adam said. "You want something?" Adam asked and Lita shook her head.

"No, I'm good." Lita told Adam as she continued to dance. Adam stepped away from Lita and started to walk to the bar. As soon as Adam stepped away, a random guy took his place dancing with Lita. Adam sauntered over to the bar as the man watched him from his stool. He slid next to him and waited for the bartender to come over and take his drink order. He didn't say anything, or even look at the man, while he waited. After a few seconds, the bartender came over to Adam.

"What can I get you, cutie?" The girl asked and Adam smiled at her compliment.

"Whiskey sour." Adam told her and the girl quickly made the drink and sat it in front of Adam.

"Four bucks." The girl called out but before Adam could reach in his pocket to grab his wallet, the man next to Adam gave the girl a twenty dollar bill.

"Take care of his out of that and get me another beer…keep the change." The man spoke and Adam couldn't help but smile at the man as he sat down on the stool next to him.

"Thanks." Adam called and the man smiled at him.

"No problem." The man said as the girl sat the new beer in front of him.

"I'm Adam." Adam said as he looked the man over. Now that he was closer, he could see the man's features. Adam could tell the man was older, but he was still very handsome. He had amazing blue eyes and a bit of stubble on his face. He had a nice smile and seemed like a genuine good guy.

"I'm Chris." The man spoke and Adam finally could put a name to his handsome face. "What brings you here tonight?" Chris asked as he shifted closer to Adam. Adam took a sip of his drink before responding.

"My friend wanted to get out of our apartment. I think she was going stir crazy." Adam said and then motioned toward Lita, who was still dancing with the tall, brunette guy that took Adam's place. "What about you?" Adam asked and Chris shrugged.

"I don't know….bored." Chris started. "Just…looking for something to do." Chris said and winked at Adam. Adam chuckled and moved closer to Chris.

"Yeah, I can understand that." Adam said and smiled at Chris.

The two continued their small talk as the sipped on their drinks. As the conversation went on the two moved closer and closer to one another, so close that Adam was basically sitting in Chris's lap.

"Hey." Chris said as he put down his finished beer. "You wanna get out of here and go back to my place?"

"Sure." Adam answered, not hesitating for one second. Normally, he was a lot more careful. He'd watched too many late night investigation discovery specials about people going missing after one night stands to actually go somewhere with a guy he barely knew, but he felt really comfortable with Chris. He didn't think the guy would do anything bad to him.

Chris slid off the stood and held out his hand. Adam took the hand and allowed Chris to lead him outside.

Once the were outside, Chris wrapped an arm around Adam's waist as he flagged down a cab. Adam leaned into the touch as a bright yellow cab pulled in front of them. He reluctantly moved away from Chris so he could climb into the taxi, Chris followed behind him and closed the door before giving the driver his address. Adam pulled out his phone and sent Lita a text saying that he was going with a guy named Chris and sent her his address. Adam also told Lita that if he wasn't back at their apartment by eight in the morning to call him and if he didn't answer, call the police because there was no way he was going to voluntarily miss his nine o'clock class and risk being dropped from the one class he's taking this semester that he actually needs in order to graduate.

A few seconds later, Adam got a confirmation text back from Lita and also her mentioning that she might bring the guy that she was dancing with back to the apartment. She said that his name was Dean and that she'd make sure his face was on the camera outside the apartment in case something bad happened. Adam sent her an 'okay. Have fun!' message before pocketing his phone and moving to cuddle up with Chris on the backseat.

Chris looked over to see a smiling Adam looking back at him. Chris could tell the man sitting next to him was much younger, but that didn't bother Chris at all. He wasn't about to let Adam pass him by. The younger man was very sexy and he couldn't wait to see the rest of him.

"Can I kiss you?" Chris asked and instead of speaking, Adam reached up to cup Chris' cheeks and pull him down for a kiss. Chris pulled Adam closer to his body as the kiss became more passionate. He could feel Adam's hand fumbling with his belt, and he made no move to stop the younger man. Soon he's belt was loosened and the button opened before he felt his zipper being pulled down.

"Hey!" The cab driver yelled at the couple in the backseat. "There better not be any bodily fluids on my backseat!" He yelled and the couple slightly pulled away from one another as they laughed.

"You have nothing to worry about, mister." Adam called out and he reached into Chris' jeans and grabbed his semi-erect cock. "We can control ourselves." Adam claimed and the man just nodded and looked away from the rearview mirror and back to the rode.

Once the man's attention was off them, Adam pulled Chris' erection from his jeans and started to leisurely stroke it. Chris bit his lip to keep from moaning out. He laid his head on Chris' shoulder as he continued to stroke him.

"You're driving me crazy." Chris whispered to Adam and Adam let out a chuckle and continued his actions.

After a few minutes, the taxi pulled into a gated community lined with beautiful multistory homes and manicured lawns. Adam wasn't surprised that Chris lived in a nice neighborhood. The older man looked like he had his life together and seemed like a nice, well-respected man. There were many companies in the area that paid very well that he thought Chris probably worked for.

Soon, the cab pulled into the driveway of Chris'. Chris quickly put his penis back in his pants before opening the door and sliding out of the cab. Adam got out of the taxi and waited for Chris to pay for the cab. After paying for the cab, Chris led Adam up to the door of his home. He quickly opened the door and allowed Adam to enter before following him inside and shutting the door behind him.

As Chris turned around, he was pushed up against the closed door by Adam. Adam kissed Chris on the lips before dropping down to his knees. Chris hadn't buttoned up his jeans, so Adam was able to quickly pull out Chris' cock. He wrapped his hand around the base of Chris' cock as he swirled his tongue around the tip, tasting the small drops of precum as they dribbled out.

"Fuck…" Chris moaned out as his fingers ran through Adam's long blonde hair. Adam opened his mouth and took Chris into his mouth and started to suck on his cock, letting his tongue run along the underside of Chris' cock. Adam took Chris deeper down his throat and Chris let out a loud groan as the tip of his cock hit the back of Adam's throat.

"Oh fuck, come here." Chris moaned out and grabbed Adam's shoulders to pull him up. Adam released Chris' cock with a pop and stood up and allowed Chris to pull him in to a searing kiss. "Upstairs, now." Chris said through kisses. Adam pulled back and let Chris grab his hand and lead him upstairs to his bedroom.

Once the were in the bedroom, their clothes were quickly stripped from their bodies and Chris pushed Adam on the bed and turned him over on his stomach. Chris crawled on top of Adam and placed his hands on Adam's bottom.

"God, you're ass is great." Chris said in a lust-filled voice and Adam let out a little laugh.

"As much as I work out…it better." Adam comment and he was about to say something else but the sentence was caught in his throat when he felt Chris' tongue on his entrance. "Oh God." Adam moaned out and pushed back into Chris. Chris held Adam's hips as he continued to lap at Adam's hole. "Damn, you're really good at this." Adam moaned as he clutched at the sheets underneath him.

Chris chuckled as he pulled back from Adam's entrance and Adam whined and pushed back. "I'm not done." Chris reassured Adam and rubbed a small circle on Adam's hip to get Adam to relax again. Chris sat up on his knees and shuffled toward the edge of the bed so he could reach into the nightstand and grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube. He closed the nightstand and dropped the condom and lube on the bed before repositioning himself between Adam's legs and going back to eating Adam out. Adam moaned as he felt the flat of Chris' tongue run across his entrance. He gasped and grabbed at the sheets as Chris' tongue breeched his entrance. Adam let out a string of moans and curses as Chris continued to pleasure him.

"I can't take much more." Adam called out as he rubbed his weeping cock against the sheets underneath him. "Fuck me, please." Adam begged and felt Chris pull back almost immediately.

Chris grabbed the lube from the bed and pours some over his fingers. Chris had little problem sliding one finger inside of Adam because his entrance was relax from the rim job. After a few seconds, Chris slipped a second finger inside of Adam to open him more and Adam let out a moan.

"Come on, please." Adam begged again as he pushed back on Chris' fingers. Chris slid his fingers out of Adam and grabbed the condom, anxious to get inside the younger man. He quickly ripped the condom packet open and took out the condom before rolling it on his cock. Chris pressed the tip of his penis at Adam's entrance, teasing him a bit, before pushing inside of him.

The couple let out a loud moan as the finally became connected. The feeling was amazing and better than anything they'd ever experienced before.

Chris gripped Adam's hips and started to thrust in and out of the younger man. Adam moaned as Chris hit all the right places and the friction of his cock rubbing against the sheets beneath him made it even better.

"Mmm, harder." Adam moaned out and Chris gladly complied with his request.

"Damn, you feel good." Chris moaned out as he felt Adam clench around his cock. Chris took one hand off of Adam's hand and placed it in his hair. He gripped his hair and pulled Adam up so he could turn his head and kiss him. "Don't cum yet." Chris said in a stern voice and Adam let out a whimper.

"You're making it hard not to." Adam managed to mumble out. "You're fucking me so good." Adam moaned and Chris gave Adam another kiss on the lips before forcing him down again.

Adam was pressed face down on the mattress as Chris continued to plow into Adam at a speedy pace. Adam's whines and moans were swallowed by pillow his face was in. He could feel his body shaking with need as his orgasm closed in around him and he couldn't hold back anymore. Before Adam could warn Chris, his orgasm washed over him. His vision clouded and his body shook as he climaxed. Chris felt Adam's body clench and shake and he could tell and feel that Adam had cum. Chris continued to thrust into Adam and use his body for his own pleasure. Adam couldn't move after such an intense orgasm, so he just laid there allowed Chris to continue his movement. After a few minutes, Chris let out a loud groan as he came just as hard as Adam had cum.

Chris slowly pulled out of Adam and rolled off of him, falling onto his back. He pulled the condom off and tied it off. "You came without permission." Chris huffed out and Adam let out a breathless chuckle.

"Punish me." Adam responded and Chris let out a scoff before slapping Adam on his bottom.

"Maybe later…" Chris trailed off as he sat up in the bed. "I'm not as young as I used to be. You have to give me a minute."

"Well…considering the fact that I can't move." Adam said as he laid on his stomach. He couldn't move his limbs and he was still shaking after such an intense orgasm. "I'll be here a while, should give you enough time to recover." Adam joked and Chris laughed as he rolled off the bed. He went into his bathroom to throw the condom away and clean himself off. He grabbed small towel and wet it for Adam before leaving the bathroom. He walked back into the bedroom, Adam was stilling lying motionless in the middle of his bed. As he moved closer, he could tell that the younger man was asleep. Chris smiled as he quietly climbed onto the bed and gently turned the Adam over. He cleaned the cum off of Adam's stomach before discarding the towel on the floor and laying down on the bed to sleep. He thought about it for only a second and then placed an arm around Adam to cuddle with him before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Adam's eyes shot open and he became slightly panicked when he woke up in an unfamiliar room and felt an arm wrapped around his waist, but then he quickly remembered why he was there when he felt a slight pain in his ass. Adam smiled at the memory of last night. He'd had a great time, it was best sex he'd ever had, and he obviously felt great enough to fall asleep in another man's bed, a man that he barely knew. This was something that Adam would normally never do, as the cautious side always told him to stay away from situations like this, but he was glad he didn't listen to it. He was glad he was able to experience something like this, it was almost like a religious experience for him.

Adam carefully rolled off the bed, careful not to wake Chris for his slumber. Once Adam was off the bed, he quickly grabbed his clothes and dress. He then looked at the clock and saw that it was ten minutes until seven in the morning. He couldn't believe he'd spent the whole night with Chris. Adam bit his lip as he watched Chris sleep, debating on whether to wake up Chris and say something or just leave. After a moment, Adam decided it would be best just to leave. After all, he had classes to get ready for and he couldn't stay any longer.

Adam quietly moved through the bedroom and out the door. He tiptoed down the stairs and silently opened the door and walked out, softly closing the front door behind him. Adam made it out the house without a problem and started walking out of the gated community and back to the main road. He thought about calling Lita, but didn't know if she was still entertaining the guy from the club, so Adam flagged down a cab when he reached the main road and rode it back to his apartment.

It was seven-thirty when Adam walked back into his apartment. He could smell food being cooked in the kitchen and assumed Lita was up cooking breakfast. Adam walked through the apartment and entered the kitchen, but was met with a shock. Instead of Lita standing at the kitchen, it was the guy from the club. His brown hair was wet, from most likely the shower, and he wore the same jeans, T-shirt, and shoes that he wore at the club. He was scrambling eggs and there was a plate of pancakes and bacon sitting on the counter.

"Um…hi…" Adam called out and the man turned around and smiled at Adam.

"Hey man, you must be Lita's roommate…Adam Copeland." The man said and Adam nodded. "I'm Dean Ambrose."

"Nice to meet you." Adam said and gave Dean a little wave.

"Yeah, Lita told me to call the police if you didn't come home by eight…you just made it." Dean commented and Adam nodded. "Have fun?" Dean asked and threw Adam a wink.

"Yeah…" Adam said with a chuckle. "It Lita up?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, she may still be in the shower though."

"I'm going to go talk with her." Adam said and started to move out of the kitchen.

"Food will be ready in a minute." Dean called out and Adam nodded before leaving the kitchen and making his way to Lita's room. Adam opened the door and burst into her room, not bothering to knock as Lita sat on her bed with a towel wrapped around her and her cellphone in her hand.

"I was just about to call you." Lita said as she put he phone back on the charger.

"I met Dean…you know, he's cooking us breakfast. I mean, like a real breakfast…pancakes, bacon, eggs…" Adam trailed off. "I can't believe your sex is that great." Adam teased and Lita shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm great in bed…how was your guy?" Lita asked and Adam couldn't help but smile. "That great?" Lita questioned and Adam nodded.

"It was great…best orgasm of my life." Adam said and Lita smiled.

"Did you get his number?" Lita asked and Adam shook his head.

"No, it was just a one night stand." Adam said as he started to move toward the door.

"You should have gotten his number." Lita called out and Adam waved her off.

"I'm going to get ready." Adam said and then left Lita's room and went to his own. He took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. He grabbed his bag filled with his books and his laptop from his chair and walked out of his room and went to the kitchen, where Dean and Lita were eating breakfast. Adam grabbed some food and ate with them. He learned that Dean was also in his final semester of university, studying criminal justice. Adam watched Lita and Dean interact and could tell that his friend really liked the man sitting across from him. He knew this was the start of a relationship.

Adam finished eating and left for classes. His apartment was right next to the campus, it was the biggest reason why he chose that apartment, so he took the ten minute walk from his apartment to the biology building where his class was being held. He quickly found the lecture room and walked inside. There was only a few minutes until class started, so the room was virtually filled. He looked around and saw a sit in the middle of the room opened. He quickly moved through the lecture hall and took the seat. He pulled out his laptop and waited for the professor to enter the hall.

About two minutes later, the professor walked in the room got quiet. Adam heard the projector starting up, so Adam looked away from is computer and toward the front of the room. Adam's eyes widened and he did a double take when he saw the professor. The professor was looking down at his briefcase, pulling a packet of syllabi out of his briefcase, but Adam could tell who it was. Adam could tell that the professor was the man he went home with last night, the man who's dick he sucked, the man who ate him out, the man that fucked him…it was Chris.

"Oh my God." Adam mumbled to himself. Chris was teaching microbial physiology, the one class Adam needed in order to graduate. There were no other sections of this class, so he couldn't drop. He would have to stay in this class and power through this. It was only a few months. He could do this...who was he kidding? He couldn't do this. He was already having a mini panic attack just thinking about spending a semester in class with a professor he slept with and having to pretend like it never happened. How was he going to make it through the year?

"Well, lets gets started. I'm Dr. Jericho and I'll be teaching you microbial physiology this semester." Chris Jericho said as he picked up the packet of papers. "I'm passing around the syllabus, please take one and pass back the extras." Chris said as he started on the left side of the room. He gave that sections a pack of the syllabi and told them to take one and pass it back. He then moved to the middle of the room and handed the section a packet. As he moved toward the next section, someone caught his eyes. He looked up and was shocked by the sight, but didn't let the shock show on his face. Adam was sitting in his class. He figured Adam was a student by how young he was, but he figured that chances of him being in his class was slim to none. It was funny how the universe worked. As there eyes connected, they silently communicated. They needed to talk after class.

The rest of the class went off without a hitch. Chris went over the syllabus and answered some questioned before putting a roll sheet on the table and ending class. He told everyone to sign it on the way out or they'd be dropped from class. The students filed down the aisles and took turns signing the roll. Adam took his time packing up his things and walking down the aisle, making sure he was the last one to sign. As the students filed out, Adam was left alone with Chris in the lecture hall. He signed the roll and then looked up to see Chris staring back at him. Chris didn't say anything as he grabbed the roll sheet and placed it in his briefcase.

"Come on." Chris said as he picked up his briefcase and started out of the room. Adam quickly followed along side of Chris as the moved through the biology building. They climbed two flights of stairs walked down a long hall before reaching Chris' office. He opened the door for Adam to enter and then walked inside the office. Chris locked the door and then moved behind his desk, sitting his briefcase down.

"You know…" Chris started. "I was hoping to see you again…never thought it would be like this." Chris confessed.

"I'm not dropping your class." Adam blurted out nervously. "I need your class to graduate and no one else is teaching it, so you're going to have to deal with me being there. I won't tell anyone about…last night. I don't want you to get fired or anything." Adam rambled on and Chris just laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because, you don't have to worry about my job." Chris said. "I have tenure." Chris explained and Adam understood why Chris was so calm about everything. Once a university professor received tenure, they basically had a job for life because it was hard to fire them. "I'm not going to be fired for having consensual sex with an adult." Chris added. "I mean if the dean of the university can get caught trying to pick up an underage prostitute and not get fired, then I think my job is safe." Chris rambled.

"Wait, what?" Adam asked in shocked when he heard about the comment about the dean. That hadn't made any news outlets.

"Shit…" Chris swore. That was sealed information that only a few people were suppose to know about. He technically wasn't even suppose to know about that. "You didn't hear that from me…but anyway." Chris started, quickly switching back to the primary topic at hand. "Last night was amazing, and I'd like to keep seeing you." Chris said.

"Really?" Adam questioned and Chris nodded.

"I keep thinking about you, you've taken over my mind." Chris said and Adam let out a chuckle. "When I saw you in class, it took all of my control not to jump you and take you on that table." Chris confessed and Adam didn't know what to say. "This can be as serious or as casual as you want…but I just want you Adam."

Adam walked and moved a piece of hair out of his face. "Okay, you can have me." Adam said and Chris smiled and moved from around his desk so he could be close to Adam. Adam was very attracted to the man and he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't interested in seeing where this went. "But on one condition."

"Anything you want." Chris said as he slipped an arm around Adam's waist.

"I want an A in this class." Adam said and Chris laughed before kissing Adam on the lips.

"Oh, I think that can be arrange." Chris said in between kisses. "You know, I never got to punish you." Chris mentioned and Adam gave Chris a knowing smirk before speaking

"Lock the door."

* * *

 **Thanks 4 Reading**

 **YoominC16**


	5. Randy OrtonSeth Rollins Open Relationshi

Found the prompt on wrestlingkink . dreamwidth . org

Full Prompt **: Randy isn't really happy in his relationship with Seth, but he knows that he has Seth wrapped around his finger and he doesn't want to completely break it off with him so he suggested an open relationship. Seth isn't really feeling an open relationship, but because he loves Randy and wants to keep him happy, he agrees to it. Fastforward a little bit and Seth casually mentions to his friends (preferably to one or a couple of the divas) that his relationship with Randy is now an open relationship. Word travels quickly backstage and soon most of the locker room is scrambling to get a piece of Seth. Seth is at first a little hesitant, but then goes along with it and starts to fuck everyone. Meanwhile Randy is getting absolutely zero play and he's mad that Seth is getting all the action and he's getting none. He approaches Seth about calling off the arrangement. How Seth reacts and what happens next is up to the writer.**

* * *

Randy narrowed his eyes at Seth, who was laying next to him on the bed reading a book. His glasses were perched on his nose and his brows furrowed as he read. Randy continued to stare at the younger man as he tried to find a way to broach the topic on his mind with Seth. He knew Seth wouldn't take this very well, but there was really no way to ease Seth into this. He either had to go for it and just explain the situation, or suffer in silence…and Randy refused to suffer any longer. Randy and Seth started dating since 2013. Only four months after Seth had made his move from NXT to the main roster with his Shield brothers, Randy made his move on the two-toned haired man and entered into a relationship with him.

Emotionally, Seth was everything Randy could ever want in a partner. Seth was a genuinely sweet and caring person, not at all like the character he currently played on TV. He was also very supportive of Randy and cheered him on whenever he did projects outside of the WWE. He was very attentive to Randy's emotional needs and they also had a similar belief system, so rarely did they ever fight. If they did fight, it was always over something stupid like Randy forgetting to unload the dishwasher or Seth leaving the toilet seat up. The also had similar interest and had many things in common, so they always had fun whenever they went out together.

However physically, sexually, they were never compatible…or at least Randy thought so. There were many things Randy didn't like about Seth's body and Seth's sex. When it came to his body, Seth was a bit too big for Randy's liking. He normally dated smaller men and women but Seth couldn't change his body make-up, so Randy learned to accept Seth's body, and eventually started to enjoy it, but there were other things that irked him.

Seth's body hair was one of those things. Seth was much hairier than any guy or girl he ever dated. Randy kept his body smooth and he liked for his partner to do the same. He didn't like that fact that Seth had chest hair and don't even get him started on that hideous beard growing on Seth's face. He'd dropped numerous hints about his hatred for body hair but either Seth just ignored his hints, or the hints just went right over Seth's head.

Seth was also too active for Randy's taste. Randy liked to be one that was in control and called the shots in the bedroom and while Seth wasn't dominant like Randy, he definitely wanted to be more involved in the act. He didn't just want to lay there and take it, which at times turned Randy off.

Randy found himself pushing away all of his dislikes in order to keep the relationship going, but in these past five months he found himself not being able to anymore. Those dislikes drove him to stare and ogle at other men and women that more so fit his physical type. Sometimes he would do this in front of Seth and even though it was disrespectful, he couldn't help himself. It had even gotten to the point of him flirting with other attractive people when Seth wasn't around. He knew that if he didn't address the issue, he'd end up sneaking around behind Seth's back and he didn't want to do that. Randy only saw two options: either they opened up their relationship or he broke it off with Seth. He couldn't continue to sacrifice his sexual needs and if they wanted this relationship to work, he was going to have to go outside of the relationship to satisfy those needs.

"Baby…" Randy called out hesitantly. Seth looked up from his book and over at Randy, waiting for him to continue. "We need to talk about our relationship."

"Talk about our relationship?" Seth questioned. He didn't know what this was about. He thought their relationship was fine. They rarely fought and they both loved one another. He didn't understand why they needed to talk.

"Yeah, well…these past couple of month I've been pretty…disconnected from our physical relationship." Randy started to explain.

"Disconnected from our physical relationship?" Seth questioned. "What the fuck does that even mean?"

"I'm not satisfied…sexually." Randy confessed and Seth allowed a shocked look to cover his face.

"You've never said anything before…" Seth mumbled as he placed his book on the bedside stand.

"I know, I didn't want to hurt your feelings…and some of my turn offs…well, you can't control." Randy said and reach over to take Seth's hand in his. "Sex is very important to me and while I get off when I'm with you, I'm not completely fulfilled." Randy explained and Seth looked down at their intertwined fingers. He was embarrassed by the fact that he wasn't sexually satisfying his boyfriend. They'd been dating for over two years and in that time, Randy hadn't really received pleasure while he'd been pretty satisfied by the sex. It made Seth feel a little selfish, and he wanted to make this right.

"What do you want me to do to make this better for you?" Seth asked and Randy sighed.

"I want to have an open relationship." Randy confessed and Seth snatched his hands from Randy's grip.

"An open relationship!" Seth exclaimed. "I don't know about that Randy…" Seth trailed off.

"Look, baby. I think this would be perfect for us." Randy started. "Like I said there are some things that you'll never be able to change because they're apart of your genetics, and I think we could do this as long as we lay down some ground rules. We love one another and respect one another enough for this to work. We both completely trust one another, and it's a chance for both of us to have fun and explore our sexualities. We can also pick up new things and bring them back to our bedroom. It'll be fun." Randy tried to reason with Seth, but Seth shook his head.

"I still…I don't know…" Seth stuttered out. "I really just wanted this to be you and me…" Seth tried to explain but Randy quickly injects.

"Look, Seth." Randy started and cupped Seth's cheek and looked into his eyes. "I can no longer push my sexual desires aside and I refuse to sneak around on you. We either agree to open up our relationship, or we break up." Randy said and watched Seth's eyes widened when Randy mentioned breaking up. "I'm sorry to do this but I know that if we continue to stay monogamous, I'll eventually end up cheating on you and I don't want that. I'd rather leave, than do that." Randy explained and Seth nodded.

Seth still wasn't sure about having an open relationship, but he didn't want to lose Randy. He loved Randy and felt like he could be the one for him. Seth was sure that once they got past Randy's 'open relationship' phase, they'd go back to being the loving monogamous couple that they once were.

"Okay…" Seth said reluctantly. "Okay, we can do this open relationship thing." Seth reluctantly agreed and Randy smiled and kissed Seth on the lips. He was happy this worked, now he would actually be sexually satisfied. "But how does this work? What are our ground rules?" Seth asked.

"Um basically you can have sex with whoever you want whenever you want." Randy started to explain the rules to their arrangement. "But you always have to use protection and if the protection some how fails, we have to let one another know and be tested." Randy explained and Seth nodded in agreement. This sounded reasonable. "It's okay to go out for drinks or eat or just casual dates with the person you want to sleep with because you might have to woo them into bed, but it should never get serious with that person. Also, our relationship shouldn't suffer. If anything, our relationship should get better. If we ever feel like our relationship is suffering, then we close the relationship again." Randy said and Seth nodded.

"These rules seem fair." Seth said and Randy nodded and kissed Seth again.

"I know you're still a bit apprehensive, Seth." Randy started. "But you'll see, this will be fun and great for the both of us."

* * *

A week had passed since Randy and Seth declared their relationship open and everything was still fine on the home front. The way they acted with one another and the way they felt about one another hadn't changed. Nothing about the relationship had changed, except the fact that Randy went out almost every night. Seth assumed Randy was going out to sleep with other people and that was a blow to his ego. It still hurt Seth that he wasn't, sexually, enough for Randy but if he wanted this relationship to last, he would have to put his ego aside and let this open relationship thing play out.

And while Randy went out to pick up other people, Seth couldn't bring himself to do it. Even though Randy said it was fine, he still felt like he was cheating on him. He talked about these feelings with Randy and he assured Seth that it wasn't cheating and he could sleep with anyone, but Seth still couldn't find the motivation to pick up dates. So whenever Randy went out Seth said behind in their hotel room, counting the hours until Randy came back.

Seth jumped in surprise when his phone buzzed across the nightstand. He wasn't expecting a call or text and he was half-asleep when the phone buzz. He reached out and grabbed it before unlocking the phone and reading the text.

"Hey sexy! Adam Rose and I miss your face. Come to hotel bar plz! J" Alicia Fox texted him. Seth smiled as he read the text. Adam had been his friend since his NXT days and Alicia immediately took to him when he came up to the main roster. They were good friends, and they always seemed to know when he needed company.

"Be there is ten." Seth texted her back and then rolled off the bed. It would probably be a couple of hours before Randy came back and he was tired of waiting on him. He might as well get some drinks with his friends. Seth took off his pajama bottoms and slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and a T-shirt. He quickly found his shoes and put them on before grabbing his wallet and keycard and headed out the door.

It was a short elevator ride down to the lobby and when the doors opened, you could see right into the hotel bar and lounge. Adam looked up when he heard the elevator ding and saw Seth step off. He waved Seth over and he quickly made his way into the bar and over to their table.

They exchanged hugs and greetings before a waitress came over and took Seth's drink order. The waitress quickly brought him a drink and the trio of friends start to talk and bullshit over the weak drinks the bar served.

"How am I suppose to get drunk off of this shit?" Adam complained as he looked his drink.

"I'm pretty sure there's no whiskey in this whiskey sour." Alicia noted as she placed her drink down on the table.

"Can't go wrong with bottled beer." Seth teased and Adam gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Oh my God…" Alicia gasped out.

"What?" Seth and Adam asked at the same time.

"Don't look now Seth." Alicia started. "But that guy over at the bar is checking you out."

"What?" Seth repeated as he whipped his head around to see.

"I said don't look." Alicia groaned as Seth looked at the man sitting at the bar. He smiled at Seth and Seth smiled back before turning to face his friends.

"He's cute." Alicia said as she observed the man. "You should go talk to him."

"I can't believe you're encouraging him to cheat!" Adam exclaimed and Alicia rolled her eyes.

"You know I never liked Randy." Alicia explained.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be cheating since we're in an open relationship." Seth spoke before he thought and saw Alicia and Adam looking at him with shocked looks on their faces.

"When did this happen?" Alicia asked and Seth started to explain everything to them about why Randy wanted to open relationship and the whole agreement.

"I say have fun." Adam commented and Alicia agreed.

"Right now, Randy is having his cake and eating it too…why not do the same." Alicia encouraged. "If Randy is leaving you at home alone to fuck someone else, do the same. Have fun, Seth and if Randy doesn't like it, then it's his fault for opening up the relationship."

"Alicia's right…go for it." Adam added and Seth thought about what they said and they were right. If Randy was going to go out and have fun, he should too. It wasn't fair to him to just sit around and stay miserable while Randy fucked the whole town.

"You two are right…I should go for it." Seth said before taking a sip of his beer.

"You're gonna go for it with him?" Adam asked, pointing to the guy at the bar.

"No, he isn't really doing it for me." Seth explained and Alicia rolled her eyes at that statement. "But I am going to go for it."

* * *

After his talk with Adam and Alicia, Seth started to feel better about the open relationship and decided to take a more proactive approach to the whole agreement. After Monday Night Raw, Randy left Seth to his own devices. Instead of waiting in the hotel room like he normally would have done, Seth decided to go down to the hotel bar to see who he could see.

The first person who he would end up in bed with was Brock Lesnar. When Seth went to the bar, he saw Lesnar sitting at a booth by himself. It didn't surprise Seth that Brock was alone. Brock was introverted and typically went out of his way to be by himself. It did surprise Seth when Brock waved him over. Seth inwardly said 'fuck it' and joined Brock at his booth. The two had never really talked before outside of work, so it was interesting that Brock wanted to talk to him now and after a few more drinks, Seth found out Brock's real intentions.

"So, um, I heard you and Orton are opening up your relationship." Brock mentioned and Seth chuckled at his words.

"Adam or Alicia? Which one told you?" Seth asked with a smile on his face. He knew those two couldn't keep their mouths shut. He figured it'd only be a matter of time before the whole locker room knew.

"Alicia is good friends with Paul and Paul casually mentioned it to me when we were driving here." Brock explained and Seth took a gulp of his beer before speaking again.

"And I take it…you want to sleep with me." Seth said and Brock nodded.

"If you'll have me…" Brock trailed off and Seth gulped down his beer before standing up.

"Let's go back to your room."

Even though Brock played a breast on TV, he was surprisingly a gentle and selfless lover. He took his time with foreplay and prepping Seth for sex. He had a large penis and was well aware of it. Throughout sex he would ask Seth if he was okay and when they finished, Brock even checked Seth entrance to make sure he hadn't torn anything. It was two in the morning when the finished and Brock promised that when he came back on the rode they would do this again if Seth's relationship was still open. Seth agreed before leaving the room and going back to his own, smiling at having been thoroughly fucked. Honestly, he could get used to this.

After sleeping with Brock Lesnar, it was if the floodgates broke backstage. He was constantly being propositioned for sex by his peers. Seth never knew he was such a hot commodity backstage, but Adam and Alicia filled him in on some of the things that the Superstars and Divas said about him and a lot of those things made him blush, but it also gave him a newfound confidence. When Randy spoke with him when they made the relationship open, it made him feel ugly but now he felt sexy again. Nothing could take away his confidence again.

He ended up sleeping with Nikki Bella, Cesaro, Wade Barrett, and couple of other Superstars and Divas before being approached by Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Even though they played enemies on TV, they were all still very close off camera. Seth thought of Dean and Roman as his best friends, so it wasn't unusual when Dean and Roman invited him out for drinks at a bar downtown. However after a few drinks, Seth found himself sandwiched between the two at the booth they were sitting in. Seth was sitting on Roman's lap while Dean sat on the side of them. Seth could feel Roman's lips on his neck and Dean kiss his lips. Seth reached out and palmed Dean through his jeans while he rubbed his ass on Roman's clothed erection.

"We should get out of here." Roman said and they all agreed. Dean quickly threw down some money for the drinks before following Seth and Roman outside.

Once they were outside, Roman pulled Seth in for a kiss while Dean came up from behind Seth and wrapped his arms around him. Dean kissed Seth's neck as he rubbed his hard on against Seth's butt. Seth chuckled as he pulled away from Dean and was about to make a funny comment about Dean rubbing against him, but something caught his eyes.

"Randy." Seth said with a smile on his face when he saw Randy staring at him. He tried to move away from Roman and Dean and move over to Randy, but Dean and Roman had a tight grip on him. "Hey, what are you doing?" Seth asked with a friendly smile on his face. He was always happy to see his boyfriend.

"I'm meeting someone." Randy said quickly as he looked over the trio.

"Okay well, have fun!" Seth said and smiled at Randy before leaving with Dean and Roman. Later that night when Roman was fucking him from behind and as Dean shoved his cock in Seth's mouth, Roman made a comment about how glad they were that he had opened is relationship. Seth would have told them how happy he was about the open relationship too if his mouth hadn't been full.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the relationship, Randy was not having nearly as much fun as Seth was. He was sure that once they opened their relationship and word got out, men and women would be flocking to him. That wasn't the case. Asides from sleeping with Seth, Randy was completely dry in the sex department. A couple of people approached him backstage when they found out about his open relationship. They asked him if the rumors were true and he said yes. He thought they were going to ask him for sex but it turns out they only wanted to confirm the open relationship with him so they could fuck Seth.

Nikki Bella was one of the people that approached him. By the way she was acting, he thought the Divas champion wanted him but it turned out she wanted Seth. She said John was giving her one night to satisfy her curiosity when it came to Seth and she thanked Randy for opening up their relationship. Cesaro, Wade, and few other Divas and Superstar approached him to confirm the open relationship so they could sleep with Seth.

He couldn't believe Seth was getting all of this attention. He wasn't even that sexy. Yeah he was cute, like a puppy, but he wasn't this sex God that everyone seemed to think he was. They'd be disappointed just like he was and they'd be running to him, or so he thought. As whispers of how good Seth was in bed ran rampant through the locker room, more and more people approached Seth. This wasn't how it was suppose to be, this wasn't fair to him, and it made him sick.

He became even more sick when he saw Seth out with Roman and Dean. He never really cared for Reigns and Ambrose. He didn't know why he disliked them, it was just something about them, but now he had a real reason to hate them. He saw them kissing and rubbing against Seth as they stood outside of a bar. Seth looked up and noticed him and Randy felt really awkward as he spoke with Seth. Seth either didn't feel awkward at all, or just chose to ignore it. He could feel Roman and Dean's judging eyes on him and he couldn't take it anymore. He told Seth that he was going to meet someone in the bar, even though he wasn't, just so he could get out of this awkward conversation. It made his blood boil when Seth told him to have fun because he knew he would be having no fun tonight.

The next day things became exponentially worse when he over heard Roman and Dean talking about their night with Seth. He was in catering, eating some fruit, when the duo sat down only two seats away from him. He could clearly hear everything they said.

"Last night was fucking incredible." Roman commented and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know if I miss Seth's mouth or his tight ass more." Dean said and Roman let out a chuckle. Randy rolled his eyes, Seth's ass was not that tight.

"That thing he does with his tongue when he sucks cock…" Roman said and they both let out moans and Randy scoffed. He hated Seth's tongue thing. It gave him no pleasure at all.

"Do you think he'd be down for a repeat?" Dean asked and Roman shrugged.

"I don't know, let's find out." Roman said and pulled out his phone.

"Asking if he's up for a repeat, tell him we'll order room service this time and get real food." Dean instructed and Roman began to type. "Not just champagne and strawberries." Roman continued to type and then sent the message when he was done. Randy couldn't help but roll his eyes at the strawberries and champagne comment.

A few seconds later, Roman and Dean got their answer.

"He said yeah…he can't pass up free food. He'll meet us after the show." Roman said and the friends high fived each other.

"Man, I'm so thankful Randy opened their relationship up." Roman said loud enough for Randy to hear. "If he was ours, we'd never share him."

"We'd fuck him well enough that he wouldn't want anyone else." Dean said and the duo laughed.

Randy stood up, knocking her chair over, before storming out of catering. This would end tonight.

Once the were back at the hotel, Randy watched Seth as he got ready for his night with Roman and Dean. He had slipped on a pair of really tight jeans and a tight T-shirt. He'd sprayed cologne on and neatly pulled his hair back into a bun.

Randy couldn't let Seth sleep with anyone else. He was tired of this unfair open relationship and it stopped now.

"Seth, can we talk?" Randy asked.

"Sure baby." Seth said and went over to sit next to Randy on the bed. "What's up?"

"This open relationship." Randy sighed. "It's not working, it has to stop." Randy admitted.

"What!" Seth exclaimed. He was shocked by Randy's admission. "I thought…I thought this was what you wanted. What made you change your mind?" Seth asked and took Randy's hand in his as a sign of support.

"Well, this…this…it isn't fair." Randy struggled to get out.

"Isn't fair?" Seth questioned. "I don't…understand." Seth said in a confused tone. "What's not fair?"

"This!" Randy exclaimed as he took his hand from Seth's and motioned to his outfit. "You have everyone running after you. You've fuck countless men and women since we opened this relationship and I've had zero sex outside of sleeping with you and we both know that isn't really pleasurable for me. I don't understand why all of these people are after you when you're not even that hot. This isn't fair and I want it to stop, now!" Randy ranted and Seth scoffed before shaking his head.

"I see." Seth started and then stood up. "You never wanted an open relationship. You just wanted to fuck whoever you want whenever you wanted while I sat at home twiddling my thumbs."

"No Se-." Randy started.

"No." Seth cut Randy off. "Don't deny it because that's exactly what you wanted. You know what Randy…" Seth walked over to the closet and started to take his clothes out and repack his suitcase. "I'm not going to allow you to just cut me down and speak to me any type of way because there's a locker room full of people that think I'm enough for them." Seth spoke as he finished up packing his suitcase. "We're done Randy." Seth said as he grabbed his suitcase. Randy jumped up to stop Seth.

"Seth please…" Randy started. "We can work through this."

"No we can't…because you don't respect me." Seth spoke. "You used my emotions to get what you wanted and it backfired and you wanted to hurt my confidence so I'd stop the open relationship and that backfired." Seth explained. "Like I said, you don't respect me and I can't be with someone that doesn't respect me." Seth said before leaving the room and making his way to Dean and Roman's room. Tears rolled down his face as he knocked on the door.

Dean opened the door, a big smile on his face, but the smile quickly disappeared when he saw a crying Seth standing in front of him. "I broke up with Randy. I didn't know where else to go." Seth sobbed and Dean pulled him inside the room. Roman came over and took his bags and Dean led him to the bed. Dean laid Seth on the bed and Dean cuddled up behind Seth. Roman laid on the other side of Seth and wrapped his arm around the smaller man.

"He didn't deserve you." Dean said before placing a kiss on Seth's neck.

"You're right." Seth spoke. "He didn't deserve me…" Seth trailed off as he thought back on his relationship with Randy.

"And I'm glad it's over."

* * *

 **Thanks 4 Reading**

 **YoominC16**


	6. Soulmates

_Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fanfiction. I do not own any brands mentioned in this fanfiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. This is fiction._

 _Summary: Soulmates AU in which your soulmate's initials appear on your body when you turn 18. The initials are written in your soulmate's handwriting. The initials on your body sting whenever you get close to your soulmate and won't stop stinging until you either touch the person's skin, or you move out of their line of sight. This is Eva Marie's soulmate journey._

 _A/N: I am currently in the middle of my computer spring cleaning, where I get rid of old files that I don't need anymore, and I found a couple of one-shots that I wrote and for some reason never posted. I'm going to post all of those one-shots here, so be on the lookout for a couple more stories. According to the timestamp on the document, I wrote this story in June 2015...so yeah, Enjoy!_

* * *

When Eva Marie wakes up on her eighteen birthday, she feels a slight discomfort in her left thigh and she doesn't have to look down to know what it is. She knows her soulmate mark has appeared. It always appears somewhere on a person's body when they turned eighteen. This phenomenon had never been explained. Scientist had no answer for why the soulmate marks appeared, while religious people took the marks as a sign that God existed and gave these marks to humans as a map to find their happiness that lied in their soulmate. Eva Marie wasn't interested in the why or how of soulmate marks. If she was honest with herself, she'd never really been interested in the concept of soulmates. She remembered her older brothers waking up on their eighteen birthday like five-year olds on Christmas Day. They were giddy with excitement and jumped up and down as they read the initial on their bodies. Eva Marie didn't feel the giddiness or excitement her brothers felt. She was curious to read the initials on her thigh, but curiosity was all she felt.

Eva Marie slowly sat up in her bed and stretched her arms over her head. She let out a yawn before throwing the covers off her and sliding out of bed. She walked across the cool hardwood floors in her bedroom over to her full length mirror. Eva lifted her sleeping shorts and was shocked at the sight. Instead of just one initial on her, there were three. Three...she had three soulmates. It was extremely rare for a person to have more than one soulmate. No one in Eva's family had multiple soulmates and she didn't know anyone who had multiply soulmates. This raised Eva's curiosity to new level as she traced the letters with her. The 'SR' on her thigh was written in cursive. It was nice, neat and professional. The 'RR' was written in big block letters, like it was written on her thigh with a marker. The 'DA' was scribbled on her thigh, as if the person was in a hurry and didn't care how their penmanship looked.

Eva Maria's parents came upstairs to her room and Eva showed them the initials. They 'awed' over the initials and were genuinely more excited than Eva. Eva questioned her lack of excitement and her mother told her not worry. When he actually met her soulmates, she'd feel a jolt of electricity and excitement that she'd never want to leave. Eva hoped her mother was right. She didn't want to continue to feel indifferent, especially when she actually met her soulmates.

Eva went through the rest of her senior year in high school in a haze. Everyone marveled at the fact that she had multiple mates. Many said it was blessing, but also a curse. It's said that when you have multiple mates, it hurts worse when you lose them. Eva's marks never burned and that was a relief for her. She was worried that someone in her high school would be her soulmate. Even though she was quite popular and had many friends, she couldn't see herself spending the rest of her life with any of them.

May finally rolled around and she graduated from high school with honors. She spent her summer interning at a lab and hanging out with her friends. Her marks never stung throughout the summer and that was another minor relief because she was leaving college and didn't want to meet someone now and have to leave them behind in her hometown, because she wasn't changing her higher education plans for anyone. This also made her anxious. How long would she have to wait until she met her soulmate?

August came quickly for Eva Marie and it was time for her to start a new chapter in her life. Eva and her parents traveled across the country from California to Georgia for her college education. She enrolled in the Georgia Institute of Technology solely because Chemistry department gave her a full ride scholarship. Eva Maria decided to study chemistry and minor in forensic science. She wanted to work for a crime lab and solve murders.

Since Eva was a freshman, she had to stay at the dormitory. The only exception to this rule was if you found your soulmate then you could live off campus with them. This made Eva want to find her soulmate even more because she had only just come to the dorm and she already knew she wouldn't be able to take this. Having three older brothers, she always had the luxury of having her own room and bathroom. Eva wasn't used to this, but planned to get used to it so she could live out her first college year drama free. At the end of move-in day, Eva hugged her parents goodbye and set out on making the most of her college years.

Monday was the start of college classes and Eva Marie was up bright and early for her classes. She planned her schedule so she would have early classes and be done by noon so she could have the rest of the day off. Her first class of the day was a Literature class, followed by French then she walked into her Calculus class and took a seat in the middle row. The professor for the class was supposedly really cool and worked with students to make sure they passed. After a short wait, the professor walked in with a group of students. He was young, couldn't be more than 30, tall and fit. He wore skinny jeans and a tight T-shirt. He's ball cap covered his jet black hair and his full beard was trimmed and neat. Eva Marie couldn't lie, her professor was extremely hot so hot in fact that she hadn't noticed her mark starting to sting. Eva rubbed her thigh through her sweatpants as it started to sting. Her soulmate was here and that made her anxious, she looked to around to see if anyone else looked like they were stinging in pain. No one looked in pain, but the room was huge and Eva couldn't see everyone. The class went on as planned, with an introduction and going over the syllabus before they were dismissed early. When Eva returned to her dorm room later that day, she laid in bed wondering about her soulmate and how she would seek them out and meet them.

Wednesday Eva returned to Calculus class and her mark began to sting as the professor started class. The hour flew by and at the end of class the professor called out some names and asked them to stay after class, Eva Marie was included in this group. She wondered what this was about. As she waited for turn to speak with the professor, she noticed her mark was still stinging. She looked around the room at the other students and wondered which one was her mate. The students filled out one by one and eventually only Eva and her professor were left. Her mark was still burning and her eyes widened as she realized her professor was her mate. Eva walked over to him and he gave her a shit grin as the approached one another.

"Eva Marie Nelson…EMN." Seth said and Eva nodded.

"Seth Rollins…SR." Eva spoke and Seth nodded before he took her hand in his. The stinging stopped and they were both relieved. Eva smiled and hugged the man and he embraced her. Her mother was right. Eva no longer felt indifferent, she felt like she hit nirvana. She looked the feeling and didn't want it to go away.

"Do you know the others?" Seth asked and Eva pulled back and shook her head.

"No, you're the first I've met." Eva answered and Seth took her hand as they walked out of class.

"It's okay. I have a feeling that we'll find them sooner than we both think." Seth answered and Eva hoped he was right.

* * *

Things moved quickly between Seth and Eva. Eva moved out of the dorm and in with Seth. She explained everything to her parents and they were happy for her. Eva learned that Seth was 29 years old and had his Ph.D. in mathematics and was on track for tenure at the university. She learned all about his childhood and where he was from and Eva shared her life with him. They examined each other's marks, Seth's was on his right side. Even though they slept in the same bed, the duo decided to not be intimate with one another yet, wanting to get to know one another before they took that step. As the months past, they fell into a happy routine. Seth teaching classes while Eva attended hers before coming home and spending every moment with one another. They loved spending time with one another, but they couldn't wait to turn their twosome into the foursome that it was suppose to be.

The summer after her freshman year Eva Marie decided to stay in Georgia with Seth and not go back to California for break. During the hot summer nights, Eva and Seth would go out for long drives in Seth's car. They'd open the sun roof and speed down the highway. Normally, there were no police out when they went for their drive but today they weren't so lucky. Blue and red lights flashed behind them and a siren went off as they slowed to stop and pulled over on the side of the road. The officer got out of the car and both Eva and Seth's marks started to sting. They looked at each other and then at the cop and noticed him rubbing his shoulder. They were both excited as he approached the car. The cop stopped to look at them before speaking.

"Get out of the car." The cop demanded and Eva and Seth looked at one another before exiting the car. Eva walked around the drivers side and stood next to Seth as the cop sized them up. He then reached out and touch their arms and the burning stopped.

"Well…I wasn't expecting this on the graveyard shift." The cop spoke, a grin on his face as he pulled them both in for a hug, wrapping his arms around Eva and Seth's waist. "I'm Dean Ambrose."

"Eva Maria Nelson."

"Seth Rollins." They introduced themselves and continued to hold one another.

"Do you know RR?" Eva asked Dean and he shook his head.

"I was hoping RR was with you." Dean added and Seth pulled back to look at both of them.

"We're going to find them. It's just a matter of time." Seth added.

After Dean's shift, Dean made his way over to Seth's house and they got to know one another. Dean was 28 years old and from Ohio. He'd been a police officer for seven years and loved it. He was going to take his detective test in a few months and hoped he passed. They learned about his likes and dislikes, his rough childhood and his current life. The trio kissed one another and did some heavy petting but stopped short of sex. Dean decided to move into Seth's home because it was bigger and closer to the police department. Dean fit into Seth and Eva's routine like a glove fitting perfectly onto a hand. There was no awkwardness between them, everything flowed smoothly between them…the way soulmates were suppose to be.

* * *

Later on in the summer, Eva Marie and Dean accompanied Seth to a banquet the University threw in honor of their gracious donors. Seth, along with two other professors, was chosen to represent the Mathematics department at the event. As soon as the trio stepped through the door, they felt their marks sting.

"RR is here." Seth said excitedly as they made their way through the crowd of people.

"He's one of the donors." Eva spoke as they looked around the room. Eva had interacted with the students and teachers that came to the event and her mark never burned around them, so RR had to be a donor.

"Then I guess we better mingle." Dean said and they were a bit shocked that Dean wanted to actually mingle, as Dean was the most introverted of the bunch, but they were all willing to go outside of their comfort zone to find RR.

The trio moved around the room speaking to all of the STEM donors first, shaking all of their hands but their marks still stung. They moved through the other donors until only the athletics donors were the only ones left. They shook coaches and former players' hands until they reached a tall Samoan man. His hair neatly pulled in a bun and his grey suit was tailored nicely. You could see your reflection in his shoes and in his nice diamond encrusted watch. He was well put together and appeared to be very confident but even in his confident exterior, the trio noticed a wince on his face. The quickly made their way over to him, eager to find out if he was RR.

"Hi, I'm doctor Rollins. I teach mathematics at the university and these are my mates, Eva Marie Nelson and Dean Ambrose." Seth introduced all of them. His eyes widened a bit when Seth introduced himself and his mates to the man. The man smiled before introducing himself.

"Roman Reigns." Roman said and shook their hands one by one, the burning soon stopped. The four of them wanted nothing more than to hold one another and kiss but couldn't in front of all of these people.

"Wait, the Roman Reigns…Roman Reigns, the football player?" Eva Marie asked and Roman nodded.

"That's me." Roman answered. Roman played professional football for the Atlanta Falcons at the defensive tackle position. He played college football at the university and gave back every year. "So…you all want to ditch this thing?" Roman asked, smiling brightly at his mates as they all nodded in agreement. They followed Roman out the door and then followed behind him in their car to his home. He lived in a beautiful mansion in a wealthy suburb of Atlanta.

Dean, Eva Marie and Seth followed Roman into his home and immediately cuddled up next to him on the couch. They learned about Roman's family and heritage, his childhood and his plans for the future. Eventually the talking faded out and the kissing and heavy petting began. Soon clothes were thrown off and Roman then ushered them all up to his bedroom. The rest of the night was spent exploring one another's bodies and seeing how many times they could push each other over the edge before they couldn't take it anymore.

Around three in morning, the boys were asleep but Eva Marie was still up watching all of the boys as they slept. There limbs tangled in the others. Eva smiled as she crawled on the bed and snuggled up next to Roman with a smile on her face. She was so glad her mother was right.

 **Thanks 4 Reading**

 **YoominC16**


	7. Rolleigns

_Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fan fiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. This is fiction._

 _Summary: After ten years of martial bliss, Seth is convinced that Roman doesn't love him anymore (Takes play five years after the last chapter of The Maid in Tampa)_

 _This is another story that I wrote back in 2015 and for some reason never posted it. You don't have to read The Maid in Tampa in order to follow this one-shot, but there may be some references that go over your head if you haven't read it. Enjoy!_

* * *

Seth slowly opened his eyes as the hot August sun came through the window, interrupting his sleep. Normally he was brought out his sleep by his four children jumping on the bed and calling for him to make breakfast, but today the house the quiet.

Talia, their oldest daughter, was now eighteen years old. She graduated from the John Bradshaw Layfield College Preparatory Academy this past May and was accepted to the Georgia Institute of Technology and was majoring in Biology, with an emphasis in Genetics. Roman was proud that his daughter was following in his footsteps and attending his alma mater. Seth was also proud of her but secretly hoped that the twins or Andrew attended his alma mater. Talia also received a full-ride scholarship, but Roman politely declined the scholarship and told the school to give it to someone else that was in need of the funds. It didn't feel right taking the money when he had more than enough money to pay for Talia's education. Talia was currently at the college participating in the summer biology camp. This wasn't a mandatory camp, but Talia insisted on going so she could meet new people and also start on some of courses because even though the program was suppose to be a five-year program, she was determined to graduate in four years.

Lelei, Alisi, and Andrew were spending the week at their grandmother's house. Roman's mother came and took them for what was suppose to be a weekend getaway for the kids that quickly turned into a week getaway. The ten-year old twin Lelei and Alisi and five-year old Andrew seemed to be having the time of their lives with their grandmother and didn't want to come home. It wouldn't surprise Seth if they asked if they could stay with their grandmother for another week. Seth thought that with all the kids out of the house he and Roman would be able to spend some quality time together, but that wasn't the case.

Seth rolled over to find Roman's side of the bed empty, and he couldn't help the frown that formed on his face. It shouldn't have made him mad, to find Roman's side of the bed cold and empty. For months now, this is what Seth woke up to. Roman left the house before anyone was up and when he did come home, he'd interact with the kids for a while before retreating to his office to work. He wouldn't come to bed until Seth was asleep and sometimes Seth wasn't so sure if Roman would come to bed at all.

Sometimes it felt like Roman was going out of his way to avoid Seth. They almost never spent any time together and they never talked. Whenever Seth would try to start a conversation with him, Roman would brush him off or snap at him about how busy he is and that he doesn't have time. Seth didn't understand why Roman's behavior changed. The only thing Seth could think of was that Roman didn't love him anymore.

The thought of Roman falling out of love with him made Seth sick to his stomach. Seth rolled out of bed and walked quickly to the bathroom. Once he was in the bathroom, Seth went over to the toilet and vomited into the bowel. After he was finished, he flushed the toilet and then went to the sink. Seth washed his mouth out before standing up straight to stare at himself in the mirror. Seth looked great for a thirty-nine year old with four children. His skin was still tight, he had no wrinkles or dark circles under his eyes. Seth's eyes lowered to admire his torso in the mirror. After his last pregnancy, he worked hard to get his body back to the way it was and he was proud to say that his washboard abs were back although he noticed a small bump in his stomach.

Seth bit his lip as he pressed his hand to the bump in his stomach. Could he be pregnant again? This wasn't the first time he'd thrown up in the morning and he didn't know what else the bump could be from because he wasn't really eating like he should. The whole situation with Roman stressed him out too much to eat.

Seth turned away from the mirror and walked over to the shower and turned it on. He slipped off his pajama pants and stepped in the shower, letting the water run over him. Seth thought back to the last time he had sex with Roman. It was Roman's birthday. They celebrated Roman's fortieth birthday as a family. Seth thought it would be a great day for them, not only as a family but as a couple and while it was great day for the family, it was not a great day for the couple. When they were out, Roman interacted with the kids but said nothing to Seth. He didn't even hold his hand or wrap an arm around him like he used to. Seth was annoyed that Roman paid him no attention, but was glad that Roman wasn't being distant with the kids.

When they returned home from Roman's birthday night out and all the kids were asleep, Roman took Seth to the bedroom and started to kiss on him. Seth couldn't believe that Roman was asking him for sex after ignoring him for the entire day but Seth could never resist Roman's charms and ended up falling into bed with him.

Seth quickly washed himself before stepping out of the shower. As he dried himself off, Seth thought about the possibility of him being pregnant again. After Andrew was born, Roman talked with Seth about having another kid and Seth wanted another baby but Cameron advised against Seth having another baby so soon so they both agreed to wait. As the relationship soured, there was less and less talk about a baby and soon, they weren't speaking at all. Seth sighed as he pressed his hand to his naked stomach. A large part of him hoped he wasn't pregnant. He couldn't possibly bring a child into this mess of a marriage. The smaller part of him thought this was what they needed, another member of the family to bring them back together. Seth shook his head as he moved from the bathroom to the bedroom to get dress. He was getting ahead of himself. He would first have to find out if he was even pregnant.

Seth slipped on some underwear before putting on a pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of shoes. Seth left the bedroom and went downstairs. Seth was met at the bottom of the stairs by Lucky. Seth smiled and rubbed Lucky on her head. The chocolate Labrador retriever let out a happy yelp as Seth rubbed her. Seth smiled at her. Lucky was ten years old and her age was starting to show as gray hairs started appearing on her face.

"Come on girl." Seth said and then led Lucky to the kitchen. Seth poured food and water into her bowls and left Lucky to eat her meal. Seth walked out of the kitchen and grabbed the keys to his car before going out into the garage. Seth hopped into the car and let up the garage before starting up the car and backing out of the driveway.

Seth made the short drive to the pharmacy and grabbed a pregnancy test and picked up and few more items for the house before returning home. Once Seth got home, he raced up the stairs to the bathroom to take the test. Seth opened the box and pulled out the plastic stick before pulling down his pants and urinating on the stick. As Seth placed the stick on the sink to wait, he heard scratching at the door. Seth frown as he pulled up his pants. He didn't know who could be at the bathroom door. Seth walked over to the door and opened it and laughed when he saw Lucky. "Hey girl, come on." Seth said and walked back into the bathroom before he kneeled down and started to pet Lucky. Seth used his free hand to reach in his pocket, grab his phone, and set a timer for the test.

A few minutes later, the time went off and Seth stood up and took a deep breath before going over to the sink. Seth picked up the test and saw the word 'pregnant' inside the small circle, written in big block letters. Seth let out a sigh as he looked at the test. He thought for a second and estimated that he was about twelve weeks pregnant, as Roman's birthday was twelve weeks ago.

Seth tossed the plastic stick in the trash and walked back into the bedroom, Lucky following behind him. Seth laid down on the bed and sighed again. He didn't know how he was going to tell Roman or how Roman would even take the news. Seth wanted this baby to be the thing that brought them back together again, but he couldn't help but think this might further drive a wedge between them.

* * *

Seth opened his eyes when he heard someone shuffling into the room. He looked out the window to see that it was dark outside and the moon was full and high in the sky. Seth realized, as he stretched, that he must have fallen asleep.

He felt the bed dip and looked down the bed to see Roman's back facing him. He could tell Roman was taking off his shoes and loosening his tie. "Hey…" Seth spoke to Roman and Roman didn't respond to him. "I have to talk to you-."

"I'm busy." Roman said in a flat, monotone voice as he stood up, effectively cutting Seth off. Roman bent down to grab his shoes before moving toward the walk-in closet.

"It's important." Seth stressed and Roman rolled his eyes.

"Is it about Talia, Lelei, Alisi, or Andrew?" Roman asked with an obvious look of annoyance on his face.

"No, but-."

"Then it's not important." Roman spoke, cutting Seth off again, before walking into the closet.

Seth sat back on the bed and placed his hand on his stomach, staring at the closet in disbelief. He shouldn't be surprised at Roman's attitude, but he just indirectly told Seth that he didn't care about him. He figured Roman had fallen out of love with him, but he thought that Roman would always care about him.

Seth saw Roman emerge from the closet with sweatpants on and a T-shirt. He was headed for the door and Seth knew he probably wouldn't see Roman again for the rest of the night, so he decided to blurt out the news.

"I'm pregnant." Seth said and Roman stopped walking and turned to look at Seth.

"Good." Roman said and the placed his hand on the doorknob and started to open the door.

"Good?" Seth questioned and jumped off the bed. "That's it…good?" Seth couldn't believe his ears.

"What else do you want me to say Seth?" Roman yelled. "What? Do you want me to throw you a fucking parade, geez! That's all you're good for anyway, getting pregnant!" Roman yelled then turned and threw the door open but before he could walk out of the room, he was stopped in his tracks again.

"I want a divorce." Seth said quietly, but just loud enough for Roman to hear him. Roman turned around slowly to face Seth.

"What did you just say?" Roman questioned, even though he heard Seth clearly. His eyes widened at the shock of the request.

"I want a divorce." Seth said in a louder, more confident voice. "There's no point of us doing this any longer. You're obviously not happy with me, you don't love me, and I'm not even sure if you even care about me." Seth started. "Your unhappiness is making me unhappy and there's no point in us being miserable together. I don't want to be one of those couples that just stay together because of their kids and act like every thing is fine, but go to bed at night miserable and wanting out of the relationship. I want us both to be happy and I think this is best for the both of us. This will be hard to explain to the kids, but they'll understand in the future."

Seth explained. "You know I'll always love you and care about you…I'll move out of the house and I'd like the kids to live with me. Since Talia is grown, she can choose to live with either one of us. I won't ever keep you from the kids, you can see them anytime you want and when this one is born…" Seth trailed off as he placed his hand on his stomach. "I'd like you to be there." Seth finished his thought and then let out a sigh. "I…I'm going to pack a bag and stay at a hotel tonight. Tomorrow, I'll find a house. I'll try to find one close by so you won't have any trouble seeing the kids." Seth said and moved past Roman to go into the closet to pack a bag.

Roman stood by the door in shock. He couldn't believe Seth just asked him for a divorce. Roman felt his knees buckle as Seth walked into the closet, so he quickly moved to sit down on the bed. He couldn't believe this was happening, Seth wanted a divorce. He never thought he'd hear those words, and that's why their marriage is ending. He became to comfortable in the marriage.

After Andrew was born, Roman made a lot of assumptions about Seth. He assumed that Seth would always be with him, and that he would never leave. He assumed that since they'd been through so much together, Seth would always stick around. He assumed Seth would never even think about breaking up their family. They always put the children first and Roman knew that getting a divorce would hurt the kids, and Seth would never purposely hurt the children. Because of Roman's assumptions, he started to become comfortable and relaxed in the relationship. He started pulling back from Seth and started working more and more. Roman had plans of early retirement but he wanted to make sure he had a steady income that would allow him to take care of his children, pay for their future education, and still live and consume at his current levels. With the economy on the rise, Roman decided to make his company a publicly traded company, but that involved a lot of planning and work.

Not only was he taking the company public, he was also handing over the company to AJ once he left. Roman decided to make AJ the CEO once he retired because she was the only person he trusted with his company, and because she already knew so much about the company. To the outside, it seemed like AJ was just a secretary but AJ had been acting like a second CEO for years. She went to board meetings and met with potential clients, she filled in whenever Roman felt like he was being stretched too thin.

Before he left, he wanted to make sure he left the company in the best possible way so AJ wouldn't have deal with any messy situations when she took over, he also wanted to make sure she was well prepared to take over so he'd been spending a lot of time with her. AJ would always hint to him that he was spending way to much time at the company or with her and that this would drive a wedge between him and Seth but Roman would always tell her that Seth would understand, but AJ was right. This had driven a wedge between them, but he wasn't about to drive Seth further away. He couldn't just let Seth walk out of his life. He was going to fight for his marriage. Roman got up and started toward the closet, he was going to fight until he couldn't fight anymore.

Seth started throw some clothes into his open gym bag on the closet floor when reality set in and the weight of the situation hit him. He was divorcing Roman. Seth's knees buckled and he allowed himself to collapse on the floor. He couldn't believe this was happening, but he tried to convince himself that his was for the best. Roman didn't love him and there was no point in staying in a loveless marriage. There unborn child would never know them as a couple and Seth didn't know how it would affect them. Lelei, Alisi, and Andrew would be confused by the divorce, and they would probably hate him for awhile, but they would get over it eventually. Seth let out a sad sigh as he thought of Talia. This would be the second divorce she would have to go through and Seth felt terrible for having to put her through this again. Seth placed his face in his hands as he tried to hold back tears. He couldn't believe his perfect life was falling apart.

Roman swallowed hard as he saw Seth sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he had pushed them to this moment, but he was determined to make it right. "Seth…" Roman softly called out as he walked into the closet and kneeled down next to him. Seth quickly looked up and Roman and waited for him to continue. "I don't want to get a divorce Seth."

"Rome, I-." Seth started to but Roman cut him off.

"Wait, just listen…I love you Seth." Roman confessed as he looked his husband in the eye. "I still love you so much and I don't want you to leave me. I know I haven't treated you good recently and well…I got comfortable baby. I assumed you'd stick with no matter what, so I threw myself into my work. I didn't tell you this, but I want to retire early. I want to spend more time with you and kids but in order to do that, I had to make sure our income was steady and that AJ would be ready to take over the company…so I've been spending more and more time with AJ making sure she could handle everything and we're taking the company public." Roman explained and cupped Seth face, swiping his thumb across Seth's cheek to wipe away a tear.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this?" Seth questioned.

"I wanted to surprise you." Roman started. "I love you so much Seth. Please, don't leave me baby. I'll do better. We're going to go public next week and then I'll be handing everything over to AJ. I'll make this up to you just…give me a chance please." Roman pleaded, his eyes starting to water at the thought of Seth walking out the door.

"You still love me?" Seth asked and Roman nodded.

"God, yes." Roman exclaimed. "I never stopped." Roman added and Seth smiled before placing his hand on Roman's cheek to cup it. He rubbed it softly before frowning and then pinching Roman's cheek hard.

"Ow!" Roman yelled out and pulled back from Seth's hand.

"Don't treat me like that ever again!" Seth yelled and pulled away from Roman's touch, tearing sliding down his cheeks. "You have no idea what I've gone through. If you ever do this to me again, I'll leave and I won't give you the chance to explain. You'll just come home one day and everything will be packed up." Seth explained and Roman nodded. He knew Seth meant business. "Now, help me up. We're hungry." Seth said and Roman helped Seth to his feet. He then placed his hand on Seth small bump and smiled.

"We're all going to be okay." Roman reassured Seth before placing a kiss on his lips. Seth nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Thanks 4 Reading**

 **YoominC16**


End file.
